Changes
by LouiseX
Summary: A busy year for the planeteers, but will it bring them closer together or pull them apart for good?
1. Old friends and new responsibilities

**Changes**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Captain Planet or any of it's characters and I'm not making any money from these fics.

**Summary: **A busy year for the planeteers, but will it bring them closer together or pull them apart for good?

**A/N:** This is based on the idea that Zarm is also A spirit and was able to leave his planet after it was destroyed.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Old friends and new responsibilities**

It seemed like there had been no let up in the planeteer emergencies for almost three months, and the worst ones hadn't even been down to hardened polluters, just ignorant humans. The planeteers were exhausted but Gaia couldn't fault their dedication, in fact she'd never been so proud. As she scanned the planet vision, becoming increasingly depressed, she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a millennia. "Hello Gaia, remember me?"

Turning around, Gaia's face lit with pleasure at the sight of a very attractive, if transparent, man dressed like the philosophers of ancient Greece. "**Ouranos!**" she exclaimed, moving forward to embrace him. "How are you?"

"Very well, I've just been put in charge of he Council of Light." He told her beaming, in his deep, honeyed voice.

Holding his hands in hers she told him, "That's wonderful, I always knew that was where you were headed."

He laughed, "Well I never made a secret of my views on caretaking a planet."

"No you didn't, but you're still wrong, it has its rewards." She smiled, picking up their old argument where they had left off.

Squeezing her hands he replied, "Let's not argue, I've come here to offer you a job."

"I already have a job." The Earth Spirit said, releasing him and crossing her arms in front of her.

"I know, I know." He told her holding his hands up in surrender. "Though if you ever change your mind…" seeing her expression he moved on. "You were always the most caring and honest of my peers. I'd like you to be the one to review the worthiness of emerging planets and decide whether they should have a spirit guardian."

"Ouranos, I don't know what to say, I'm honoured but…" Gaia said sadly, half wishing she could return with her old friend.

"You would be perfect for it." He encouraged her.

Gaia shook her head, "This planet is not in a good way Ouranos. I'm not sure I'm worthy of **it**, let alone deciding the fate of others."

"**I'm** sure. And don't worry it wont interfere with your duties here, you know as well as I that a planet doesn't measure its time in so short a frame as those who inhabit it." He looked at the planet vision. "And do their best to destroy it… perhaps this world doesn't deserve you. I could take it off of the list? Assign you back home…"

"No!" The Spirit of Earth said quickly, "This is my home."

Ouranos grinned triumphantly, "Then take the job Gaia and you can decide for yourself."

Gaia smiled at his manipulation, knowing that he wouldn't really carry out his threat. "Very well Ouranos. You win."

"I like the sound of that Gaia, I think I'd like to hear it more often." He moved closer. "From you anyway."

"We're back Gaia… Oh!" Gi blushed as she saw what she was interrupting and bumped into Kwame, trying to exit their command centre.

"It's alright Gi. Come in all of you. Planeteers I want to introduce you to Ouranos. He's just been put in charge of the Planetary Spirits Council and he's an old friend."

"Yeah," Wheeler said with a grin. "We could tell he's an old friend."

"Wheeler!" Linka admonished him then looked to Gaia's friend. "We are pleased to meet you."

"Yes." Kwame agreed, "Very pleased to meet you, and sorry that we interrupted."

Under his breath Wheeler muttered, "That makes a change." And the beautiful blond by his side hid a smile.

Ouranos smiled at them in return opening his arms expansively. "The feeling is mutual I assure you, Gaia speaks very highly of you all in her reports." Then he turned back to the Spirit of the Earth. "I must go, thank you for your help, I appreciate it more than you know."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Gaia asked, catching a hint of something in his voice.

He cast an eye at the planeteers and shook his head smiling once more, "Of course not, I just need someone I can rely on." Then to all of them, "I will take my leave of you now."

Before he could disappear, Wheeler said, "Hey, if you're the head spirit, how about doing something about Zarm for us?"

"Wheeler!" Linka glared, "Do not be rude."

"Zarm? He's here?" Ouranos said in alarm, "We've been looking for him, Gaia why didn't you tell us?"

The lovely spirit raised her eyebrows in surprise. "It's in my reports, I thought you said you read them."

Looking grave her friend answered, "I do. I have seen no mention of Zarm… I will look into this Gaia I promise." Then nodding to Wheeler, he added "Thank you." With that the Spirit disappeared.

"See." Wheeler said to his Russian companion, "I was being helpful."

Linka rolled her eyes and said, "Ouranos seems really nice Gaia."

"Yeah, he's hot too!" Gi added, making Gaia blush and the others laugh.

More practical than the others, Kwame asked, "What is it that he wants you to do?"

Gaia explained the role Ouranos wanted her to take and finished by telling them what an honour it was.

The wind planeteer frowned, "Do you have time to do that Gaia? With everything that has been happening lately…"

"It'll be fine Linka, there is no rush for the work Ouranos needs me to do. You are my priority, that's not going to change and I wont let anything interfere with it." The spirit smiled warmly at her children.

"It's cool Gaia." Wheeler told her. "We all need someone to snuggle up with." He emphasised the point by slipping his arm around his beautiful Russian and giving her a hug.

Linka sighed and removed his arm as Gaia said, "No Wheeler it's not like that… he is an old friend, more like a brother really."

Wheeler chuckled, "That's not what it look… ow! Linka that hurt!"

"Ignore him Gaia." The wind planeteer said, taking the Americans arm and beginning to pull him away. "Come on Yankee, we have work to do."


	2. Trouble in paradise

**Chapter 2 - Trouble in paradise**

"Trouble my dear?" Ouranos asked by way of announcing his presence.

Gaia smiled sadly as she indicated the planet vision, "There are more problems on Earth than we can deal with and I hate having to decide which ones to ignore."

The male spirit walked up to his companion and placed his hands on her arms, speaking softly. "Gaia, we have bigger problems. I checked your reports, all mention of Zarm has been removed. Someone is helping him." He shook his head, "It's not that much of a surprise I admit, he shouldn't have been able to evade us for so long."

Gaia raised her eyebrows, "So does this mean you are going to come and collect him? Because Wheeler was right, he may not be a constant problem but it would certainly help to have such an evil influence removed from my planet."

Ouranos shook his head, "I don't know how far this goes, before I take any steps against him I need to find out just how much support he has. Please understand Gaia, I'd take him now if I could but the threat is greater than the impact on one planet."

"My planet." The spirit of the Earth pointed out and her friend nodded sadly.

"I understand." She said after a moment. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The smile returned to her friends face as he said, "Yes! Renew your contacts in the council, get to know your peers again. When we see each other from day to day we don't see the changes, you might! You could spot when something is off with one of them, where I might miss it!"

Gaia nodded, "Very well, I'll see what I can do."

"You can use your new position to contact the others," Ouranos suggested, "You'll be looking for suitable caretakers anyway and whether or not they want a planet of their own, they will all have opinions on who is worthy of the honour."

Gaia laughed and nodded in response.

The next few weeks were very busy for Earths Spirit Guardian. When she wasn't scanning the planet for potential disasters and deploying her team on alerts, she was communing with members of the Spirit council, strengthening her ties and reporting anomalies back to Ouranos. Unfortunately the added responsibility did nothing to improve her temper.

"Gaia," Ma-Ti called out as he entered the Crystal Chamber one morning.

"Just a minute Ma-Ti." The spirit said a little too sternly. Gaia was hovering in the middle of the room, sitting in the lotus position with her eyes closed.

The young heart planeteer stood there uncomfortably as he waited for their mentor to finish her conversation with her Spirit friends.

A couple of minutes later, Gaia's eyes opened and she floated down into a standing position. "I'm very busy Ma-Ti, please remember to wait in future instead of running in here shouting. Now what can I do for you?"

"I am sorry Gaia, I wanted… That is, if you have time, I wanted to check that it is still okay for me to visit the Sharman next week? Only the girls are going shopping and there is a couple of things I would like them to get for me." Ma-Ti sounded very nervous.

"Of course it is alright." The Spirit said impatiently, "And it will continue to be alright unless there is a major planetary disaster, which at this rate wouldn't surprise me in the least."

The youngest planeteer thanked Gaia and excused himself as quickly as he could.

A short time later, Kwame entered the Crystal Chamber, and waited silently for Gaia to acknowledge him. "What is it Kwame?"

Calm as ever, the Earth planeteer asked, "I wondered if there is anything I could do to help? I know you have been very busy lately, perhaps we could take over some of your monitoring duties, if you think that would be of use?"

Gaia sighed, "Thank you for the offer but I can manage." Then guessing the origin of his offer, "I'm sorry Kwame, I know I've been very busy lately, I will apologise to Ma-Ti as well, I didn't mean to be short with him."

The African smiled, "It is fine Gaia, he understands, we all do. However, the offer remains… if there is something we can do to relieve your burden we are more than happy to do it."

The Spirit shook her head, "No. Thank you Kwame, but you have your own work to do and I would rather you were well rested and ready to do it. I am grateful for your thoughtfulness however."

* * *

"What's up Babe?" Wheeler asked without turning round, as his favourite companion entered the games room.

Coming up beside him to watch his game, Linka asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"Sixth sense." He answered, still watching his game, then pausing it, he looked up at her with a saucy grin. "I saw your reflection in the mirror."

Linka chuckled and sat down next to him. "Do not let me interfere."

"You wanna watch me play computer games?" He asked sceptically.

The lovely Russian nodded.

"Okay." He replied putting down the joypad and taking her hands, "What's up?"

She was going to deny it, but seeing his expression, said, "Nothing really just… Gi is upset with Gaia again. She was a bit sharp with her this morning."

"That seems to be happening a lot lately." Wheeler said grimly and when she nodded, added, "And Gi's chewing your ear off about it?"

"I don't mind listening normally, but when she is upset she doesn't stop!" The wind planeteer blushed. "I am sorry, I do not mean to be a bad friend."

Wheeler squeezed her hand "You're a great friend Babe. You're far more patient with Gi than most of us."

"She is right though." Linka put in, "It is just that she will not let it drop, she adds the latest thing to the list and starts at the beginning each time, and it is beginning to depress me."

"Poor Babe." Wheeler said with genuine sympathy, then his look turned saucy again. "So you've come to play with me instead?"

Linka laughed, "I will play **computer games** with you, Da. If that is okay?"

"Always." He set up a new game and handed her a joypad. "This'll cheer you up in no time."

The Russians look lingered on her companion a second longer than necessary. _It is not the games that cheer me up._ She thought.

* * *

"Come and visit us in the Light Continuum Gaia." Ouranos urged. "Your planet will not miss you for a day and it will give you a chance to really get to know your old friends again."

Gaia shook her head regretfully, "I have already been spending too much time with them, I have become more distant from the planeteers than I like and it is causing problems."

"My dear, surely they do not need you to baby-sit them? They continue to conduct their own lives do they not? Why not do the same?" Ouranos urged.

Gaia sighed, "This is too important Ouranos." Then she smiled as a thought occurred to her, "Why not spend more time here with us? I'd like you to get to know my planeteers better…"

"And hoping that I will come around to your way of thinking no doubt?" He replied affectionately and as she laughed, "Very well, I can spare some time if it will make you happy."

"It will." She told him.

The planeteers filed in at that point, having just returned from another alert.

Seeing the second spirit, Wheeler whispered to his Russian companion, "Does he actually do any work do you suppose?"

"Hush Wheeler." Linka replied quietly.

"Seriously Babe, he's like her shadow these days. When was the last time you managed to have a private conversation with her?" Wheeler was keeping his voice down, but looking at Linka he didn't notice the spirit approach. "I thought he was supposed to be some hotshot on this council of theirs too and he hasn't done anything about Zarm yet."

Linka had been trying to stop her friend, but it was too late as Ouranos arrived beside them and said, "These things take time Wheeler. Rest assured it is being looked into, but unlike **you** my rash young friend, I take the time to do things properly instead of rushing head long into dangerous situations."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wheeler said, becoming immediately hostile.

Ouranos laughed jovially and continued as if he had said nothing offensive, "Oh Gaia has told me some charming stories of you all, I feel like I know you already." Then he moved away leaving the fire planeteer quietly seething.

* * *

A storm on Hope Island was a big event and normally the planeteers would gather in the Crystal Chamber to listen to Gaia tell them stories.

"I'm sorry, I just don't have the time today. But there are no emergencies, so enjoy yourselves." The Spirit told them distractedly.

Wheeler suggested playing a board game but the others all had their own ideas and quickly left to pursue them. Only Linka hung back. "You okay?" she asked seeing his rather bummed expression.

"Yeah sure." He replied. "Don't you have a pressing need to be elsewhere too?"

Linka shook her head and moved a little closer, "What is wrong?"

"Nothin'." He replied still looking sulky.

Linka crossed her arms and looked unimpressed at him until he caved. "I just thought we could all do something together you know? I mean just 'cos Gaia is too busy to spend time with us anymore it doesn't mean we should stop doing things as a group."

"It is not anymore, it is just today she…." Linka began.

Wheeler shook his head, "No it's not… and when she does spend time with us, Ouranos is always there. It's not that I don't like the guy and having him around makes her happy so that's great, it's just…"

"Da." Linka agreed sadly, looking out at the gathering storm and shivering.

The American put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Sorry. Everyone moans to you don't they?"

"It is okay." She told him, leaning into his embrace.

"So you wanna go do something?" He asked, then realising she could take it the wrong way immediately made it worse. "Not like do something as in **do** something, just you know, amuse each other for a while… well not..,"

"Stop!" Linka said laughing. "I know what you meant Yankee, and da, I would like to spend some time with you. So what would you like to do?" She poked him in the chest. "And you had better pick something we could do in front of the others."

The fire planeteer laughed, and earned himself a slap on the arm. "Hey Babe, I'm not shy…. Ouch! Okay, Okay. How about cards?"

She looked at him warily, "As long as it does not involve stripping."

Wheeler laughed, and shook his head. "The wind is blowing up, you trust me enough to play in my Cabin?" Then seeing her expression, "**Cards** Lin, play **cards** in my cabin."

Linka laughed, "Da, I know. Of course I trust you, come on."

She went to lead the way but he held her back a moment. "You **can** trust me Lin, no matter how much I want to be with you… I need you to want to be with me too. I'd never try to take things where you didn't want them to go."

The lovely Russian blushed, surprised and pleased by his sincerity. "If I did not want to spend time with you, I would not but… I need more time. I am not ready for a serious relationship and I cannot be part of a casual one, I…"

Wheeler smiled and stroked a stray hair out of her face. "No rush. I'll wait. In the mean time I'm happy just being around you… I know I get a little crazy when I think you like someone else but I can't help that."

Linka had never come so close to telling him outright that there would never be anyone else, but she meant what she had said, she wasn't ready. "You could just ask me if I like them instead of getting jealous?"

He shook his head, "I'm too afraid of the answer."

Linka's eyes widened, "You afraid? I do not believe it, nothing ever frightens you!"

"Not before I met you no!" He told her wryly. "It's been a long time since I felt as if I had something to lose but you.... I mean, you matter to me… really matter." He laughed at his own embarrassment, "I never had this much trouble talking to a girl before I met you either."

The wind planeteer didn't know what to say, but she knew she would spend a lot of time thinking about his words later. Smiling up at him, she avoided the subject completely. "So do you actually have cards in your room, or do we need to get some from the common room?"

He grinned, "Common room." Looking up a the sky briefly, "And quickly before the heavens open up. Come on Babe." He grabbed her hand pulled her into a run.

A short time later, Wheeler and Linka were sitting on the bed in the Americans cabin, with the pile of cards between them. They only paid half of their attention to the games however, as they laughed and chatted about nothing in particular.


	3. Extra Stress

**Chapter 3 - Extra Stress**

"Ma come on, what can I do at this time of night, it's like the early hours of the morning here!" Wheeler groaned sleepily.

"Oh I'm sorry Honey," His mother looked guilty but still said, "If you could just talk to him though, he'll listen to you."

_Since when?_ The planeteer thought, but he sighed and nodded, "Sure."

As his mother disappeared out of the planet-vision Wheeler rubbed his face with his hands and yawned. This was the fifth time in the last week that his mother had called, which he normally didn't mind but she didn't seem to be able to get the hang of the time difference and it was beginning to take it's toll.

"Hello Son, I'm sorry about this, your mother just wont listen." Mike Wheeler sounded apologetic, something that was very new to his son.

"Don't worry about it Pop, but you really need to do what Mom says, you need to take the pills." Wheeler was tired and it showed in his voice, but it was clear that he meant what he said.

"You see Honey, I told you Jason would agree with me." Mrs Wheeler said, re-entering the picture.

Wheeler's father was looking with concern at his son but he nodded, "Okay, Okay, but Vicky love, you've gotta stop calling him in the middle of the night, the kid looks like hell!"

"Mike!" She exclaimed, shocked that her husband would insult their son after everything they'd been through.

Wheeler laughed, "It's okay Ma, he's right, I need sleep." _And I actually know he meant that kindly, it's probably the most thoughtful he's ever been!_

There was an alert the next morning and Wheeler incurred Kwames wrath by falling asleep in the Geo-cruiser twice before they even got to their destination.

The American was obviously sluggish and not thinking clearly and on their return announced that the was going to bed for a while, triggering another lecture from their leader, "You need to stop watching late night movies Wheeler, it's affecting your performance. We need to count on you and right now you are clearly not functioning at a hundred percent. You have to start taking some responsibility!"

Linka had been surreptitiously watching her American companion and this latest tirade of Kwame's made her wince. She was sure there was more to it than late-night movies, Wheeler had been far more responsible lately than Kwame gave him credit for, but he seemed reluctant to talk about it, especially after Kwame had finished.

* * *

Linka woke at four o'clock the next morning and made her way to the girls bathroom. As she came out, the Russian noticed a light in the Crystal Chamber and decided to ask Gaia if everything was okay. As she neared the Chamber, she was surprised to hear Wheelers voice, "But Dad's okay right?"

"Oh yes dear, he was tired and I was worried but after he'd had a nap he was fine."

"So why are you calling again?" The Fire planeteer sounded more than tired and Linka's brow creased with concern.

"Oh Honey I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you go on to bed now."

"You sure?" Wheeler yawned.

Linka hid as the American exited the Crystal Chamber, not wanting him to know she'd been listening, or to force a confidence from him. She returned to her own bed, still wondering what she could do to help. _I wish he could talk to me but, he never confides in anyone unless he is caught out._

The next morning as Linka was making breakfast, Kwame asked sternly, "Where is Wheeler? I'd have thought he'd have had enough sleep by now!"

"I think he was up early this morning." Linka said, doubting very much that he had yet left his room. "Why do you not all go ahead and I will find Wheeler?"

Once the others had left for the far side of the island, where they were still clearing some damage from the recent storm, Linka made her way to the fire planeteers hut with a cup of coffee.

Not bothering to knock, the wind planeteer slipped quietly into her friends cabin, and sure enough, he was still there sleeping.

Pausing at his bedside, Linka smiled. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. _She put the cup down and sat beside him, stroking his hair and making him smile in his sleep. "Wheeler!" She shook him gently, "Time to wake up Малыш."

Wheeler didn't open his eyes but he surprised her by saying, "Since when do **you** call **me** Babe?"

"Since when do you speak Russian?" She countered blushing.

He chuckled opening his eyes and slipping his arms around her waist, "I looked up a few things, but I couldn't seem to say them right."

"I could teach you if you wanted to learn?" She asked shyly, then added quickly, "Everyday things that is, not erm… things like **that**."

Wheeler laughed, "Actually Beautiful I'd like that a lot."

She beamed at him, obviously very pleased, "Oh, I brought you some coffee… you need to get up soon."

Wheeler looked over at the clock and groaned, "Am I in trouble with Kwame again already?" he asked, sitting up and thanking her as he took the cup.

"Nyet I… I told him you were already up and that I would find you and follow on." Her cheeks were rosy again.

The American looked surprised, "How come?" and then seeing how uncomfortable she was, he put down his cup and slipped his arms back around her waist, "What is it?"

Linka was afraid her friend would be angry, but it was hard to argue with him when he was like that so she took a breath and blurted out, "I overheard you talking to your Mother last night. I did not mean to, I woke up to go the bathroom and thought it was Gaia in the Crystal Chamber… I am sorry, I did not really hear anything… I have no idea what it was about...?"

Wheeler sighed, unconsciously pulling her closer for comfort, "It's not about anything really. An old friend of hers died recently and he's left her to sort everything out for him."

"I am sorry to hear that but why is your mother sorting it out? He did not have any family?" Linka asked tenderly.

Wheeler shook his head, "They've been friends since they were children, they were the same age so it was a real shock for her. I mean he wasn't even sick much before, it was so sudden. So she's trying to sort all that out, she's worried about my Dad… and me I guess, plus she has a habit of thinking about all the things that **could** happen and worrying about them too. Then she feels the need to talk. Trouble is she can't quite get her head around the time difference, so she just calls whenever she feels like it."

"And you are too nice to ask Gaia to pretend you are not here." She smiled sadly at him and gently rubbed his arms.

The American shrugged, "I guess. Don't tell the others okay? It's not that I really mind them knowing, I just don't want sympathy."

Linka nodded "It is not for me to tell, but you should talk to Kwame, at least then he would stop giving you a hard time."

"Don't worry about that, it'll settle down again. It's my problem anyway so I have to deal with it" He gave her a squeeze, "Thanks though, I'm glad you know the truth, I hate to have you thinking I'm time wasting."

"I never thought that! Even before last night I knew something was wrong, I just did not know how to approach you about it." She looked down, "You did not seem to want to talk with me."

"I was too tired, and like I said, it's my problem… anyway, I'd better get up or Kwame will come looking for both of us." He gave her one last hug, then let her stand up.

"Okay Yankee, I will wait for you in the kitchen, we have a busy day ahead." She smiled and left.

Instead of going directly to the kitchen however, Linka headed to the Crystal Chamber, she had a favour to ask of Gaia.

* * *

Wheeler was surprised on the following morning, when he awoke to bright sun-light streaming through his bedroom window. _She didn't call! _Happier than he'd been for days, even Kwame had to admit he was back to his normal self.

A week later his mother still hadn't called and Wheeler was getting worried. Picking a reasonable hour for both of them, the American called his parents house.

"Son! You're home, how was your trip?" his father greeted him cheerfully.

Wheeler was confused, "My trip?"

"Alert? Whatever... Linka said you were working away. She's a lovely girl, been keeping your mother company."

"Linka's been talking to Ma all week?" the young planeteer said, shocked.

His father looked a little unsure, "Yeah, that's alright isn't it? I know your Mom shouldn't keep calling in the middle of the night but Linka didn't seem to mind. I figured she was missing you, if you know what I mean." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No! That is, it's not like that, I'd like it to be but it's not." Wheeler could feel the heat start to rise up his neck so he changed the subject slightly. "Anyway it's fine, Lin just didn't tell me that's all. What on Earth did they find to talk about anyway? They don't have anything in common!"

Mike Wheeler laughed, "Sure they do! You!"

Wheeler groaned, though somehow the idea of Linka and his mother becoming friends appealed to him.

After chatting a while longer with his father, and pointing out that 'this' time of day, was a really good time for calls, he signed off and called for Gaia.

"I'm sorry Wheeler." the spirit began as she appeared, "But Linka was right, you did need to catch up on your sleep and I didn't see any harm in granting her request for a little while, she goes to bed much earlier than you do and no-one has even noticed that she is getting up later."

"This was Lin's idea?" The American asked and when the spirit nodded, grinned broadly. "Thanks Gaia." He turned to leave but then paused, "Switch back for a while okay? I still wanna get Ma to call while we're awake."

Gaia nodded smiling, glad that the wind planeteers thoughtful deception hadn't backfired. _I'd have bet he'd be mad at her, maybe there's hope for them yet!_

"They take you for granted Gaia." Ouranos voice came from nowhere after the fire planeteer had left. He materialised a few seconds later.

Gaia smiled at her old friend. "Not at all, they treat me like family and that's the way I like it."

Ouranos smiled kindly and shook his head, "Gaia they work for you, they should take your instructions not give you theirs."

"I. Don't. Mind." Gaia told him, smiling back. "Kwame and Linka would defer to me that way, but Wheeler tends to treat everyone equally, and it's infectious." She grinned. "But he's not being disrespectful, you'll see as you get to know them better. I know you think human lives are insignificant compared to ours, but they can achieve great things in their short time on this planet, and the planeteers are the best of them."

Ouranos laughed and held up his hands, "Alright, alright… You know them better than I, I just don't think you should be dragged down into their daily drudgery."

"You know the rings powers are driven by their own strength and emotions, anything that affects one of them affects us all." Gaia said seriously.

Smiling, "All the more reason to keep their private lives separate."

"Humans can't turn their emotions off that way Ouranos." Gaia told him, "They are a part of them, they are a very complex species emotionally speaking."

Her old friend looked sceptical, "I'll take your word for it, you have to work with what you've got I suppose."

The Spirit of the Earth laughed loudly and gazed affectionately at her old friend.

* * *

Wheeler found the wind planeteer in the kitchen making drinks for their friends. "Boo!" He said as he came up behind her, making her jump.

Linka spun around and slapped him on the arm making him laugh. "Do not do that!"

The American stepped forward so that he was right in front of her and putting his arms around her waist, pulled her tightly against him. "Spasiba." he told her, and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose.

Linka blushed in pleasurable confusion. "For what?"

"I just spoke to my Dad." He said, waiting to see the Russians reaction.

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks paled, "What did he tell you?" she asked.

Grinning Wheeler said, "He told me my lover was missing me so much she was spending the early hours of the morning chatting to my Mom."

Blushing furiously, Linka shook her head in denial, "I never said such a thing. I told them you were away… I was just trying to help… I…"

"Calm down Ruskie Tootskie, I'm teasing you!" he kissed her nose again, "Well kinda, but you don't have to worry I told him we're just friends."

The American pulled a face as he said that last, and Linka found it adorable. Putting her arms up around his neck, the beautiful blond asked, "So you are not mad at me?"

"I'm grateful, I really needed the sleep… but I've told Gaia to switch back to me. Uh uh," He stopped her from protesting by placing a light kiss on her lips and then resting his forehead against hers. "I wanna get her to stop calling that time of night, we **both** need the sleep… but I was hoping that… you'd maybe take turns calling her earlier? Then I can ask Gaia to say we're not around unless there's an emergency… you know? Without feeling guilty?" He looked nervous as he waited for her answer.

Linka raised her head and gently brushed her lips against his, "Spasiba."

It was Wheelers turn to be surprised, "For what Babe?"

"For letting me help you." She told him shyly.

Wheeler shook his head "**You're** doing **me** a favour…"

"I talk to you when I am feeling bad, you are always there for me." She paused, searching his face before deciding to continue, "You do not talk to anyone unless you have to. But you can talk to me? Even when I cannot do more than listen, I want to be there for you too." Her eyes held his, willing him to believe her as she thought the things she couldn't give voice to. _I want to look after you and make the bad things go away, do not shut me out again Lyubov, please…_

The red head looked more vulnerable than she'd ever seen him before, more like a boy than the over-confident young man she knew, and it made her feel all the more protective.

Wheeler hated feeling so exposed, but this was Lin and if he couldn't trust her… "I'd like that Babe. I'm not sure I'll be good at it, I'm used to dealing with things myself you know? I mean showing any sort of weakness in my neighbourhood marked you as a target, hell showing weakness in front of my Dad made me a target… It's not easy for me…"

Linka nodded and reached up to stroke his hair out of his face, "I understand, I will be patient, as long as you know I am here."

The fire planeteer chuckled, "Beautiful, I'm more aware of you than anything else in the world… but I get what you're saying. It's nice to know I'm not alone anymore."

Wanting to cry at so innocent a statement, Linka buried her face in his neck, hugging him as hard as she could and wishing she could hug the little boy whose childhood had been so painful. "I promise Jason, you will never be alone again."

"Jason?" Wheeler said with a chuckle, glad to have a reason to bury some of the emotions she had called up. "Just what did Ma tell you anyway?"

Linka giggled, but when she pulled back to look at him, she was serious, "Do you mind me calling you that?"

"Nope, it sounds good when you say it… in private though okay?" He leant forward to kiss her again, just as Kwame entered the kitchen.

"Linka have you…" Kwame's voice trailed off as Linka and Wheeler weren't quite fast enough in parting.

Turning quickly back to the drinks she was preparing, Linka tried to hide her crimson face, "Almost done Kwame, I will bring the drinks in."

"I'll help her." Wheeler said rather lamely.

The African smiled knowingly, "Of course you will." Before returning to the others.

When they had composed themselves, the young couple took in the drinks to their friends, half prepared to be teased, but not really surprised when they found that their leader had said nothing.


	4. Support

**Chapter 4 – Support**

Kwame felt uncomfortable as he entered the Crystal Chamber. Up until now Gaia had always been the driving force behind the planeteers, but lately it seemed that her attention was elsewhere and it was becoming a problem. They had begun investigating things themselves, which wasn't really a bad thing, but having Gaia co-ordinate made sure that they didn't miss anything important. It also meant that they worked as a team, something that seemed to be getting less and less apparent.

"Please understand Gaia. I know your new work is important, and we are all pleased for you that you have your friends company more often, it's none of our business anyway." He took a breath and then added. "But I feel it is beginning to affect the Planeteers, we need to be focused and at the moment it feels like we are all going our separate ways…"

"I understand Kwame." Gaia said, looking guilty. "I will make sure it doesn't interfere anymore. Thank you for coming to me with this and please, if there is anything else, do tell me."

"Well," Kwame said awkwardly, "Could you perhaps speak to Ouranos about the way he talks to us? I know he doesn't mean anything by it but some of the things he says can be… well insulting."

Gaia grimaced, "I'm sorry, I will talk to him. He has always had that problem, of considering our race above less developed ones… that's one of the reasons why I wanted him to get to know you all."

The African nodded, "I understand, but being condescending towards Wheeler is likely to become, uncomfortable for all of us after a while."

The Spirit smiled, "I see your point."

* * *

"Wheeler can you fly me to Russia please?" The wind planeteer asked urgently, with a tinge of panic in her voice.

"Of course Babe, hey what's happened?" He asked with concern, catching her shoulders to steady her.

Linka swallowed, "Mishka called. Grandmuska is sick… really sick. He…"

Wheeler nodded and lifted one hand to gently stroke her hair out of her face. "Okay, no problem, I'll have you there in no time."

"Thank you." His tenderness calmed her a little and she told him something that had been nagging at the back of her mind. "I… I may need to stay for a while."

His heart thudded in his chest. _A while, just a while. She's coming back._ He tried to reassure himself. "Okay, I understand, she needs you. I'm gonna miss you though."

Linka smiled sadly "I will miss you too, but at least I will not be saying goodbye this time, I know this is where I belong now."

The American smiled back. "Definitely! But to be honest I kinda enjoyed the goodbye bit." He told her waggling his eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood a little by referring to the kiss they had shared.

Linka blushed but reached up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Not quite what I was thinking..." he teased

She smiled. "I know, but I am coming back."

He ran his hands down her arms and took hers. "So does that mean it was a promise of things to come?"

"Maybe," She smiled and then looked fidgety again. "But, I really do have to go now..."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." he said guiltily and released her hands. "You go ahead and pack some things and I'll meet you in the 'cruiser."

"Thank you." She nodded and left quickly.

As Wheeler turned towards the landing area, Gaia appeared in front of him looking solemn. "I think you had better get Ma-Ti to fly the geo-cruiser Wheeler."

Alarmed, and annoyed by the suggestion, the fire planeteer exclaimed, "What? No way! I'm not leaving her to…"

"Of course not. I wouldn't ask you to." The Spirit replied quickly, trying to reassure him.

Still cautious, he asked, "Then what?"

"Linka wont be coming back for a while." She told him softly.

Uncomfortable, Wheeler replied, "Yeah, she said that."

"I think you should stay with her." Gaia told him in the same gentle tone.

Wheelers face paled, "It's that bad?"

The kindly spirit simply nodded.

The American swallowed. "Well… then shouldn't Gi go?"

Gaia was surprised, "Don't you want to be with her?"

"More than anything! But that's the point. I forget myself and she doesn't need me bugging her, I don't know how much help I can be anyway." He hung his head. "I want to do what's best for her, not force my company on Linka and her family just because I don't want to be apart from her. What if she doesn't even want me there?"

"Wheeler this is not the time to be wondering about Linka's feelings for you. You know very well she wont let anyone else get close to her, she'll shut them out." Gaia shook her head. "She's going to have to be strong for her grandmother and her brother, but she must not entirely shut herself off from her own feelings, which she is liable to do. I know she wont hide them from you though, she needs you."

"You're right Gaia." The American nodded, his doubts fading. "Thanks."

* * *

"Not that I mind Wheeler, but why is Ma-Ti flying the geo-cruiser?" Linka asked quietly once they were underway.

"So that he can take it back with him." Her friend replied, feeling a bit nervous about her reaction to his news.

She hesitated a moment before responding, "You are staying with me?"

"Of course." He told her, trying to make it sound natural.

"Oh." Her eyes filled with relief but she asked. "Have you asked Gaia if it is okay? We have been so busy lately..."

"It's cool Babe, Gaia was fine with it." He paused then. "Do you think your family will be, or should I find somewhere else to stay?"

Linka smiled warmly at her friend, happy that he was determined to stay with her. "They will both be pleased to have you with us, as I am. Thank you." This last was said rather shyly and impelled him to reach over to squeeze her hand.

Sometime later, Ma-Ti set them down outside Linka's child hood home and told them to call him when they were ready to return.

It was not without trepidation that Wheeler approached his friend's house. Despite her assurance and his own determination to stand by her, he couldn't help but be concerned about her family's reaction to his presence.

As they reached the front door it was opened wide by Mishka, who couldn't wait to take his sister in his arms. "Linka, you came! I am so relieved… I am afraid I cannot take care of Grandmuska as well as she needs me to because of my work and…"

"It is okay, I am here now, and I have brought help." Linka told him, hugging him back before indicating her companion.

Mishka stiffened immediately, "Linka, this is not appropriate." He turned to Wheeler apologetically, "I am sorry, I do not mean any disrespect, I know you are a good friend, but this is a family matter."

Linka began to protest, annoyed with her brother, but Wheeler stopped her. Placing a hand on the wind planeteers shoulder he said. "No Lin, it's okay. I understand Mishka, it's your house and I'm sure I can find somewhere in town to stay, but I came here to help Linka and one way or another I'm going to stay to do just that." The fire planeteers voice was uncharacteristically calm and decisive.

He surprised Linka a little but obviously impressed Mishka, who said after a moment. "There is no need for you to stay somewhere else, my sister is free to invite her friends here, I just meant that we did not need extra help. I am sorry, you must both be tired after your journey." He ushered them inside. "Please make yourselves comfortable, Grandmuska is in her bedroom."

A new though occurred to the planeteers older brother and he said sharply in Russian, "Where is he going to sleep?"

Linka looked surprised and answered, "In English Mishka, Wheeler does not speak Russian. And he will sleep in the spare bed in your room, where else?"

"No where else! I, er, you should go and see Grandmuska. Wheeler I will show you where to put your things." Mishka said quickly, and as Linka disappeared into her grandmothers bedroom, he asked in some surprise, "She really did not know where else I could mean did she?"

Wheeler looked uncomfortable but smiled wryly. "No. For an incredibly intelligent woman, she can be a really naïve girl sometimes…" he hesitated and then as he followed the older man into another room, decided honesty was the best policy. "I have a pretty good idea what you were getting at though, and you **are** wrong. Lin and I are just friends. I wont lie and say that I wouldn't like it to be more, but it's not and I'm not here to take advantage of her. I'm here because I know this wont be easy for either of you and I want to help."

The American looked straight into the other mans eyes, willing him to see his honesty there. After a moment Mishka nodded.

* * *

Linka tapped lightly on her grandmothers door and when she heard the feeble reply, slipped quietly inside. The planeteer was shocked at the deterioration in her grandparent, the strong caring woman she had known as a child was suddenly no more than a wraith. Not wanting to distress the older woman, whose face lit up at her entrance, Linka went straight to the bed and kissed her, sitting beside her and telling her how much she'd missed her.

"Oh my little bird, I thought I would not see you again." The ailing woman told her.

Distressed, Linka shook her head, "Do not talk like that, and of course I will come whenever you need me!"

Grandmuska smiled "Do not upset yourself, I know it is my time now… hush," she added when she saw the tears in Linka's eyes. "I am so glad to see you, will you stay for a while?"

"I will stay until you are better." Linka told her defiantly, but again her grandmother smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Stay while I need you, it will not be long I think." She clasped her hand weakly. "Do not be afraid child, I am not. Now tell me what you have been doing, and how is Wheeler?"

That last made Linka laugh through her tears. "He is here, he wanted to help. Mishka was not happy because he is not family but…"

"… but he is." Her grandmother finished. "It is right that he is here with you."

Linka blushed and shook her head, "We are not… together. He is just a friend."

"**Just** a friend?" She asked with a smile, but then shook her head. "No, you do not need to answer me, I already know. Now tell me about your adventures and leave nothing out, I wont faint over the details with you here safe and sound in front of me."

The planeteer smiled and dried her eyes, this was much more like the Grandmuska she remembered and she was happy to comply with her request.

* * *

The following week was a long one for the two friends. Mishka was working long shifts to cover the extra medical bills, and Wheeler did all the things around the house that the two siblings didn't have any time for. In fact he did a lot of the things that had been waiting to be fixed for sometime, making his fair friend smile through the strain she was under.

Linka was up early to look after her grandmother and went to bed late, doing everything for the older woman. She also often found herself called in the middle of the night when her grandmother wanted to go to the bathroom and could no longer manage on her own.

"She is getting weaker Jason. The medicine is not helping, it only alleviates her discomfort." Linka played idly with the tea towel she was holding. "Did you see how much she ate? My birds could not live on that! And she does not drink much more… she says she is not hungry and gets annoyed when I try to convince her… I do not know what to do!"

Wheeler got up from the kitchen table where he'd been sitting and took the very upset young woman in his arms, resting his head against hers, in an attempt to comfort her. "What did the doctor say this morning?"

"That…" She swallowed. "That it is only a matter of time."

The fire planeteer tightened his grip around her and said, "I'm sorry Lin. I wish there was something I could do."

"You **are** doing something." She replied, tucking her arms about his waist and returning his embrace. "You are keeping me sane. I do not know what I would do if you were not here."

"I'll always be here when you need me Babe, I promise." He told her quietly, then pulling away to look at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're very pale. You've been cooped up here too long. Why don't you go and get the shopping today, there's not much but it'll give you some fresh air?"

The Russian shook her head. "Grandmuska might need me."

"I can make her tea or help her to the bathroom." He told her.

Linka shook her head again. "It might make her uncomfortable."

"No, she doesn't mind." And when he saw her look of surprised enquiry. "You were exhausted last night, you didn't hear when she called so I went to see if I could help."

"Bozhe'moy! I am sorry Yankee, I..." He silenced her by gently placing his finger to her lips.

"You shouldn't be sorry you needed the sleep, and I told you, neither of us minded." She hesitated so he added, "Please Babe? You wont be of any use to her if you make yourself sick you know…"

Linka smiled and agreed, though in truth she only did it to please Wheeler. _He is doing so much for us, he should not have to worry about me too!_

A little while after Linka went out, her grandmothers sickly voice came from the bedroom and Wheeler hastened to answer it.

"Can I help you? Linka just popped out into town, she wont be long though." The young American told her.

The old woman smiled and patted the bed beside her. "I just wanted a bit of company, come and tell me about my grand daughter."

Wheeler grinned. "Ah, my favourite subject." He did as she asked, his face saying even more than his words as he told her stories of the planeteers.

"You **will** look after her wont you Wheeler?" Grandmuska asked suddenly anxious.

The young man nodded solemnly, "Always." Then he pulled a wry expression, "Well as much as she'll allow me to anyway, she's pretty independent and…" he paused, not liking the path his mind was taking, but as Grandmuska prompted him to continue, added, "… and I guess if she meets someone else, I mean I'd still do anything for her, but then she probably wouldn't want me to." He swallowed.

"Why do you not tell her how you feel?" The Russian woman asked.

Wheeler sighed, "I've tried. We're either interrupted or it comes out all wrong and I end up making her mad at me. It's been better lately but… I don't know, I guess it's not what she wants."

"I do not think it is that. Do not give up on her Wheeler." Grandmuska advised.

The American grinned down at her, "I wasn't going to."

Nodding, she said, "I am very proud of her, never let her forget that." He nodded, unable to speak. "I am glad she has you Wheeler, I know I can trust you to look after her, I do not need to worry about her anymore. I think I will sleep for a while now." She closed her eyes.

"Sure. Call if you need me." The planeteer had a lump in his throat and he was glad Linka and her brother were not around to see how much the old woman's words had affected him.

* * *

When Linka returned a couple of hours after she left, her face was set in a grim expression. Giving Wheeler the shopping and quickly excusing herself, she went straight to her bedroom.

Immediately worried, the fire planeteer quickly checked to make sure Grandmuska was sleeping peacefully and then headed after his friend, and deciding not to give her the chance to send him away, he didn't bother to knock.

Linka was lying on her bed with her back to him. "Leave me alone Wheeler, I do not want to talk."

Ignoring her, he sat down on the bed behind her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, please go away." She answered.

Wheeler reached out and stroked her hair, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

She turned over abruptly and he was surprised to see that she wasn't crying. "You are supposed to be looking after Grandmuska!"

"I just checked on her. Lin I know what I'm doing," he retorted, "and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

Linka deflated and lay her head back down. "I ran into one of my friends, she told me all the local news and… it is not good! Any of it!"

"Tell me?" he asked.

Close to tears now she answered as if the words were dragged out of her. "Two of my friends have recently lost loved ones, another lost a baby and I did not even know she was expecting! One of Grandmuska's friends passed away a couple of months back too, she never said anything and Mishka… Jason the mine is closing and there is not enough work at the recycling plant, he is going to lose his job and he has not said anything to me **either**!" With that she burst into tears and sat up, throwing her arms around Wheeler's neck and sobbing.

The American held her tightly and rocked her. "Babe, you know he couldn't tell you, with you looking after Grandmuska, you didn't need anything more to worry about."

She pulled away from him suddenly, a horrified expression on her face as she whispered, "You knew!"

Wheeler felt guilty but he defended himself as best he could. "He needed someone to talk to Babe, sometimes it's easier to tell a stranger, you'd have been upset for him. You **are** upset, he didn't need that on top of his own feelings and he didn't want to make things worse for you. Please try to understand..."

"I understand, you should have told me!" She moved away as he tried to take her back in his arms. "Leave me alone, I do not want you here."

"Lin…" Wheeler said, clearly hurt by her response.

She turned her back to him again, "Go!"

The American did as he was bid, not knowing what else to do but hope she forgave him... soon.

* * *

Wheeler made dinner and after taking Grandmuska hers, tried to take a tray in to Linka, only to find her door locked. Knocking and calling to the young girl made no difference and he put both their dinners back in the oven… having lost his appetite.

After making excuses for Linka to her grandmother, saying she'd come back with a headache and gone to bed, Wheeler sat down in front of the television and tried to relax. Then he turned it off again, but continued to stare at the screen as he tried to re-order his thoughts, without much success. After settling Grandmuska for the night, Wheeler turned off the lights and checked the other electrical appliances before locking up, (knowing Mishka could let himself in when he returned from his shift in the morning.) He sat back on the sofa, not wanting to go to bed with Linka mad at him, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep anyway.

Wheeler had no idea how much time had passed when Linka's door opened. The young girl walked across the room to the kitchen without seeing him. Hoping she was going to eat something, Wheeler stayed where he was so that he wouldn't disturb her. However, when she didn't reappear, and he couldn't hear any signs of movement, the red head went to investigate.

Linka was sitting at he kitchen table, illuminated by the moon through the window, looking lost as she stared into space.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked softly.

She shook her head but didn't look around. Wheeler sat down next to her, realising that she was shivering a little, "Cold Babe?"

She shrugged.

The American took his lovely friends hand and tugged gently, "Come on." He led her back into the sitting room and pushed her down to sit on the sofa, "Wait here." Then he disappeared into the bedroom he was sharing with her brother.

Linka turned her head to watch her friend, and couldn't help a small smile when he returned a few seconds later with the duvet off his bed.

"Here we go Babe." He said sitting beside her. He put the cover over them both and then pulled her into his arms, where she snuggled against him, still silent.

"Talk to me?" He pleaded and when she shook her head. "Please Lin? Don't shut me out…"

After a short silence she said, "Everything is going wrong, all I hear is bad news, here and at home."

Wheeler kissed the top of her head. "It seems like that sometimes but it'll get better, you'll see."

"They did not tell me though… I know there is nothing I can do but they could tell me… I feel like I am being left out of everything." She protested.

He tried his best to reassure her. "I know, it's not easy. Every time I hear from I home there's like a hundred things I've missed. But you know they called you to come and help when they really needed you, and you're here. So you're doing everything you can and they know that."

"That does not make it any easier." She said, crying quietly into his shoulder.

"I know Babe." He told her, stroking her hair. "I know."

Linka swallowed and made her self say the next words. "I feel like I am waiting for her to die. I am watching her fade away and there is nothing I can do about it."

Not knowing what to say, Wheeler tightened his arms around her, letting her know he was listening.

"I asked the doctor if they could take her into hospital, but he told me there is no point. It will not help and she will be happier here but…" She looked up into his eyes. "Jason I am not sure I can do this… and I feel so guilty for thinking that way."

"Don't do that to yourself love, you're doing everything you can, and she's happy just to have you here." He kissed her forehead. "We'll handle it Lin, you'll see, it'll be okay. You're not alone, I'm here with you."

Linka nodded, and clutching him tightly, cried herself to sleep in his arms. Once she was asleep, Wheeler shifted them both into a more comfortable position and wrapped himself around her, following her into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Loss

**A/N: **This isn't happy but I needed to put it in, so I just hope you wont all hate me. I'd still like to know what you think either way though, so please review.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Loss**

"What the hell is going on here?" A loud voice startled Wheeler out of his sleep and he automatically turned towards it half sitting up. Unfortunately the sofa wasn't quite big enough for that and he slid off, taking Linka with him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, having his head on the way down. "Damn it Mishka! Was that necessary?"

Linka, who had had a soft landing, giggled and straightened herself up, kneeling between her friends bent knees and gently leaning forward to check the damage to his head. "Do not worry Yankee, it has not broken the skin." She continued to absently run her fingers through his hair, causing his heart rate to increase.

Still angry Mishka demanded. "What are you doing with my sister? You are supposed to be here as a friend!"

"Do **not **talk to him like that! He** is** being a friend, which is more than I can say for you at the moment!" Her own anger roused, Linka joined the battle in defence of her companion.

Surprised at the sudden attack from his sister, the older Russian asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You did not tell me the mine is closing!" Linka answered, and when she saw the reproachful look he cast in her friends direction. "Do not **look** at him like that either, he did not tell me, I had to find it out from someone in town! Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

Both men felt incredibly guilty as tears once more appeared in her eyes, but neither dared try comfort her in the mood she was in, though her hand had lowered from Wheelers hair to grip his arm. It was hurting him, but as long as it made her feel better, he didn't care. Before either could answer however, Grandmuskas tremulous voice called from her bedroom and Linka went immediately to answer her.

"I did not mean for her to find out that way." Her brother said when she had gone, but then his mind returned to the scene he had witnessed when he entered. "But that does not explain what you were doing with my sister, I thought I could trust you!"

Wheeler got up to sit on the sofa, and when he spoke it was with a quiet conviction. "First of all Mishka, Linka and I are both adults and if we wanted to do anything that's no one's business but ours but we wouldn't be on the couch, **fully dressed,** waiting for you to find us. But we are just friends and we weren't doing anything except sleeping. She was incredibly upset with you last night, with me as well in fact because I didn't tell her what I knew. She needed to be comforted and I'm not going to leave her hurting because it offends some notion you have of propriety."

The Russian struggled with himself for a moment. It was clear he still wasn't happy but his concern for his sister's happiness won out and he let the matter drop. Sitting in an armchair he said, "I could not have hidden it any longer anyway, I am done at the mine, that was my last shift."

"What will you do?" Wheeler asked with a grimace.

Mishka shrugged and looked gloomily down at the floor, "There is another mine to the north, but it is too far to travel everyday. I cannot leave Grandmuska, though I must have money to pay her medical bills… and the other expenses."

"Lin and I will be here to look after Grandmuska." Wheeler told him.

The Russian shook his head, "I appreciate your help, but you have your own lives, you cannot stay here forever."

Wheeler regarded him, unable to voice the thought that was in his mind.

"I know." Mishka said, meeting his eyes. "I am not blind, but it could still be months and no matter how hard those months will be, I cannot wish it to be over sooner." Wheeler nodded with understanding but remained silent, not knowing what to say. "What worries me most is that the Bank will not give us any more time." He looked up at Wheeler, "Even after all the years we have lived here, this house is not our own. If I cannot afford the payments I will have to let it go and move wherever I can get work, but once I have done that I will never be able to afford another."

The American hesitated a moment, knowing that the man in front of him was as proud as his sister, but then said. "Would you let me help you?" Raising a hand to forestall Mishka's argument, Wheeler continued quickly. "I know Linka doesn't live here anymore but this is hard enough for her, she'll be devastated if you have to leave here." He looked uncomfortable. "I can borrow the money from my Grandpa, it'd only be a loan so you needn't think of it as charity but… it'd get the bank off your back and give you time to sort everything out."

Mishka was torn. He hated what Wheeler was proposing but the temptation was real. "I thank you for your kindness Wheeler, I am sure Linka would appreciate it, but I do not think I can accept."

"You and Linka are so alike you know? She's proud too, but at least she knows when she needs to accept some help." The American said in exasperation. "Look, don't dismiss it okay? Think about it for a while, see how the job hunting goes. Linka wont leave while Grandmuska needs her so you don't need to worry about that."

"I will consider it." The Russian said, sounding as if he had no intention of doing so.

Wheeler cast a glance toward the bedroom. "One thing though… whatever you decide, don't tell Linka."

Surprised Mishka asked the obvious, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want her to feel grateful or obligated to me." The American said, holding his palms up in an almost shrug. "She doesn't get it either." He continued with a faint blush. "I **need** to help her, to look after her but I don't want… that is, I do but... Damn!" Wheeler shook his head to try to clear it. "… I want her to feel the same way I do, sometimes I think she does but then… sorry I am not explaining myself very well."

"You are in love with her." Mishka said quietly, a smile playing about his lips.

Wheeler returned the smile with a rueful one of his own. "Yes. I am."

* * *

In the bedroom, Linka's eyes filled with tears once more, but this time she wasn't unhappy. The boys had underestimated how far their voices would carry through a silent house and an open door, and the restraining hand Grandmuska had placed on her arm to prevent her from storming out into the living room at the mention of Wheelers offer, now squeezed her in silent delight and congratulations.

Linka smiled shyly down at grandmother, as they heard Mishka say he was going to sleep, and Wheeler offer to tell his lovely friend about the mine.

"Go to him now Little Bird, I will be fine." Grandmuska said contentedly.

Linka whispered in return. "Da, I will, you need to sleep but… do not tell him what we heard. He will tell me when he is ready and the rest, is between him and Mishka."

"Whatever you want my dear, but do not keep him waiting forever." Her grandmother advised.

When Linka returned to the living room, Wheeler had leant back on the settee and closed his eyes, but he wasn't breathing deeply enough to be asleep. The beautiful girl picked up the duvet from the floor, and sitting down next to him, spread it over both of them once more, laying her head on his shoulder.

Wheeler lifted his arm, wrapping it around her and kissing her head as she cuddled into him. "Everything okay Babe?"

"Da, I gave Grandmuska her medicine and she is asleep again… I assume my brother has also gone to bed?"

"Yeah." Then the American explained Mishka's plan to seek work elsewhere and was a little surprised at how well she took it.

* * *

"What's that Babe?" Wheeler asked as he entered the kitchen one morning.

Linka held up the letter she was holding. "It is from Mishka. He didn't have any luck at the second mine, he is going further North."

She sounded unhappy, and Wheeler moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms about her waist and looking at the letter over her shoulder. "Let's see."

Linka held it up for him so that he could see it better… it was in Russian.

"Very funny." He told her, kissing her cheek and making her chuckle.

In fact, Wheelers Russian was improving very quickly now that they had time for lessons without being interrupted. "Perhaps we should work on the alphabet next?"

"One thing at a time Babe." He told her warily.

Grandmuska's voice interrupted their conversation. "**KATRIA!"**

"What did she say?" Wheeler asked in surprise as the young girl went to answer the call.

Linka looked around, her face sad. "Katria. She thinks I am my mother."

Another week went past, Grandmuska had become more and more forgetful, not always recognising her two planeteer carers, and sometimes claiming to see people or animals that weren't there. They had had little sleep, either from worry or because she called out to them in the night and they had begun to take turns sleeping on the settee. The elderly woman had already fallen twice because she had forgotten that she was too weak to walk andshe drank and ate less and less.

"It is like she has already gone." Linka confided in her friend one day. "I see nothing of my Grandmuska in her anymore, and what is left makes me want to run away… but then she will say something and look at me and just for a moment she is back again and I feel terrible for doubting it and giving up."

The day she died was bright and sunny and the rest of the world carried on outside as if there was nothing wrong.

Wheeler was still asleep on the couch, curled up so that he was just a lump under the duvet. Linka had gotten up early and she smiled at the sight before entering her grandmothers room. A few seconds later she ran out and shook Wheeler, tears streaming down her face. "Jason wake up please… I cannot… she is still breathing but…"

The American sat up groggily and held his distraught friend, rubbing her back in an effort to calm her. "Okay Babe, it's okay. Stay here." He placed a kiss on her forehead and then got up putting the cover around her to keep her warm.

When Wheeler came out of the bedroom he called for the doctor and then returned to his friend, sitting beside her and pulling her back into his arms. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I can sit with her and…"

"Nyet." Linka said swallowing. "I will not leave her to face this alone." She looked up at him. "You will stay with me?"

He nodded and standing up, took her hand. They moved two chairs into the bedroom and sat talking to Grandmuska until they could no longer see her chest rising and falling, but not once did she show any sign that she was listening to them. Linka didn't release her friends hand until the doctor knocked and Wheeler went to let him in.

The doctor confirmed what they already knew and closed the old woman's eyes. Linka seemed very calm and she thanked him quietly, leading the way out of the bedroom. The doctor promised to make arrangements to have the body removed and notify the small towns one funeral service, then he left them to their grief.

Once they were alone, Linka walked into her friends arms and sobbed.

* * *

Mishka held out the deed to the house to Wheeler as he stood by the eco-copter. "What's this?"

"You own the house now, you should have this." The Russian said seriously.

Wheeler shook his head. "It's just a loan."

"And I will pay you back, at which point you can give this back to me." Mishka smiled. "It will be safer with you anyway, with the house locked up and empty…"

The American shrugged, "Whatever, I'll take care of it if you want me to, but it's yours."

Linka's brother had returned for his grandmothers funeral but he couldn't stay long. He had finally found a job, not in a mine but on the railway, for which Linka was grateful, since it was not only healthier but better for the environment. Mishka hated the idea of owing Wheeler money, but he hated the idea of losing his home even more, and now he had a job he wasn't afraid of not being able to pay his sisters friend back.

"This is the last of it." Linka said as she came out of the house carrying a couple of boxes.

Wheeler quickly hid the deed under the pilots seat and went to help her. After clearing out all of her grandmothers clothes, Mishka had suggested that his sister take what was left of her own things, rather than leave them in the empty house.

After a tearful farewell, the planeteers were on their way back to Hope Island having been away for over a month.

"I am sorry Jason." Linka said after they had sat in silence for a while.

Wheeler was concentrating on flying the 'copter but asked, "What for Babe?"

"For involving you in all this, you have done more than I ever had I right to ask of you, but I **am** more grateful than I will ever be able to tell you. Thank you." Her voice sounded unsteady and it made him reach out to take her hand.

"You can ask me for **anything**, I will always be here for you." He glanced over to meet her eyes. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, you know that right?" She nodded and he looked back out of the window before continuing. "You told me you wanted us to be there for each other, and I know you'd do the same for me, so don't start feeling guilty about it or I'll start feeling bad about all those nights you sat up talking to Ma."

"That is different. Besides I like your mother." She told him squeezing his hand.

Wheeler returned the gesture and said, "Well I liked Grandmuska too."

Linka smiled. "Do you mind if I sleep for a while? I seem to be tired all the time at the moment."

"Go ahead Babe, I've got it under control." He told her, expecting her to let go of his hand, but instead she put her other one over the top of it, obviously finding it comforting.

"I know you have. I do not know what I would do without you." Then she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, not waking until Wheeler reclaimed his hand for the landing.


	6. Respite

**Chapter 6 - Respite**

Wheeler was worried. They'd been back two weeks and Linka was still sluggish and prone to drift off into a thoughtful silence. She was fine during alerts but when they got back she would curl up on the sofa instead of doing work on her laptop and if Wheeler sat down next to her she'd curl up in his arms, sometimes even going to sleep. He would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy that, but he was still worried and he knew the others were too because they weren't teasing them.

One afternoon the American entered the common room to find Linka staring at a magazine and crying. "Babe, what's wrong?" He said at once, dropping down onto the couch next her and wrapping his arms around her.

Linka sniffed and snuggled against him, "There is nothing wrong Jason. I am sorry if I worried you."

Wheeler gently cupped her face and gently rubbed away her tears. "Talk to me."

"It is stupid, honestly, it is not worth worrying about." The young girl told him, but his expression didn't change and she gave in. "I have been reading a serial in this magazine, it is very good and I have the next part but… I do not want to read it in case something bad happens." She continued quickly to stop him interrupting her. "I know it is stupid but I cannot help it, it just seems incredibly important that nothing else goes wrong…"

The fire planeteer didn't know what to say, instead he just tightened his grip on her and rocked her gently.

"I am sorry." She said again.

Wheeler kissed her forehead. "Don't apologise Lin, you have nothing to feel sorry for. You just have to give yourself some time, but it's going to be okay. Why don't you leave the story for a while?"

"Because I want to know what happens… I just need it to be okay." She told him.

The American chuckled, "You want me to read it for you and tell you if anything bad happens?"

Linka smiled up at him, "Nyet. But you could stay here with me while I read it?"

"Okay." He kissed her forehead again and shifted into a more comfortable position while she read in the circle of his arms.

* * *

The next few days weren't any better. It seemed Kwame had spoken to Gaia about her increased distance from them and in an attempt to remedy it, she was making an effort to spend time with them. Unfortunately, it was obvious that she was making an effort and consequently it just made them all uncomfortable. "It's so… fake." Gi complained to Linka one morning. "It's like she's forgotten how to be with us and is doing what she remembers in the hope that it will work."

Linka nodded sadly, "Da, I have noticed. Ouranos takes up so much of her time now, I think maybe she **has** forgotten but at least she is trying. It means she does still want to be our friend."

Wheeler came in just then and asked hopefully. "Babe, you wanna go swimming?"

"That sounds like a great idea Wheeler." Gi said, ignoring the face he pulled when she answered instead of his 'Babe'. "What do you think Linka?"

The Russian smiled. "Sure, I will change and meet you down at the shore."

"Me too." Gi added teasingly. After the American had departed she said, "And there's another one who wants his lady friend to himself."

As they rose and headed for their cabins to change, Linka replied. "Wheeler is being a bit over-protective at the moment. He seems to think that it is his responsibility to make me happy."

"You've only just noticed?" Gi grinned. "Honey he's been like that since he met you!"

Linka laughed. "I have noticed that, and I have noticed him getting irritated with you all since we returned. I think he got used to it being just us."

They stopped outside the water planeteers room. "What about you?" Gi asked and seeing her friends confusion, "Did you like it being just the two of you?"

The Russian thought for a moment and then nodded shyly. "It was not a pleasant time but da, there were moments. Nothing romantic you understand, just normal things, like talking over breakfast and sitting laughing over a film in the evening. He is different when it is just the two of us and he does not feel like he has to put on an act."

Gi frowned, "He doesn't have to put on act around us…"

"He cannot help it." Linka told her. "I think that is why he is finding it difficult to be back. He grew up learning never to show his real self, but he knows I like him better that way and does not want things to be different between us. He will work it out though."

The Asian girl nodded, and hesitated for a second before asking, "He's not wasting his time then? I mean you'd tell him if he didn't stand a chance right?" The water planeteer was very fond of both her friends and didn't want to see either of them hurt.

Linka blushed but the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. "He has more than a chance Gi, there is no one else for me." She lowered her gaze as she continued. "But I do not have the energy that is required for a serious relationship right now… I know I am being selfish, I rely on him so much and I am not giving anything back, but I do not want things to go wrong because I cannot be the way he would need me to be."

"Linka! He just wants you to love him, he doesn't expect anything from you." Gi rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious he's happy just being around you. You have to be ready though and there's no rush, but I think maybe I'll go and see if Kwame needs any help with his garden and give you two some time alone."

The wind planeteer laughed, "You do not need to do that Gi."

"Does that mean you don't want me to?" Gi asked and then burst out laughing at the expression on her friends face. Linka obviously **did** want her to make herself scarce and didn't like to say so. "I'll see you later, have fun."

* * *

When Linka finally got down to the beach, she found Wheeler sitting under a tree, staring out to sea. "Is there something wrong Jason?" she asked with concern.

Wheeler hadn't heard her approach and his face, which had been almost glaring, broke into delighted smile. "Nothing, I just thought maybe you'd changed your mind." He got up quickly to meet her.

Linka shook her head. "I have not, but Gi decided to go and help Kwame."

The Americans smile widened for a second but then he got his face under control and said as sincerely as he could, "That's a shame."

"Liar!" She teased.

Wheeler chuckled, "Yeah well, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?" she replied, wondering what he could want.

He led her back to the shade of the tree and they sat down together. "I was wondering if you'd like to go away with me for a few days?" He continued quickly, "I thought we could use a vacation, something completely relaxing with no responsibilities. I've already asked Gaia and she thinks it's a good idea…"

Linka shook her head, "That is sweet of you Wheeler but the others have been covering for us for too long already."

"They wont mind… Babe I'm not the only one who's worried about you. You need some time to relax." He took her hands. "The others can come too if you want."

It was so obvious that it was the last thing **he** wanted that she laughed, but mindful of her recent conversation with Gi, Linka squeezed his hands in return and said. "I do not need the others to be there, but I am not ready, it is too soon."

Wheelers heart began to beat faster. _Not ready for what? What does she think I mean? Going away with me? Does that mean she'd consider…_ "Lin, I **reeeaaallly** hope that means what it sounds like it means, but I'm actually serious about you having a vacation and I wasn't going to try anything or anything."

"Oh." Linka blushed, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Seeing the beautiful girls embarrassment, Wheeler tried to reassure her. "Of course if I'd known you **wanted** me to…"

"Do not get any ideas Yankee." She said laughing, her cheeks were still rosy but she didn't object when he pulled her close to him and released her hands to tuck his arms about her, in fact she slid her own arms about his waist.

"Go away with me? Just as friends, please?" He looked down at her, pleading with his eyes as well as his words.

Linka met his gaze, feeling it's warmth spread through her. "Okay."

* * *

"Where are we going Wheeler? You still haven't told me." Linka said from the co-pilots seat of the eco-copter.

Her friend grinned, "Wait and see."

Linka sighed. The only thing he would tell her about their holiday was that she would need warmish clothes, but not wintry wear so she'd ruled out skiing. She also knew that he'd been shopping the day before for supplies, but again he wouldn't tell her what.

The Russian watched the scenery go by until her eyes began to close. The next thing she knew, Wheeler was gently rubbing her hand.

"We're here Sweetheart." He said softly as if he didn't really want to disturb her. "You wanna take a look out the window before we land?"

Linka smiled and nodded, sitting up to peer through the glass, though at first her mind wasn't on what she was seeing. _Sweetheart? That is new._ Then her brain caught up with her eyes.

Below them was miles of breathtaking scenery, mountains, trees and a large lake. "Oh Jason, it is beautiful, where are we?"

Wheeler grinned, pleased by her reaction. "The Appalachian Mountains in America. My Grandpa used to bring me up here to his cabin when I was a kid. It was the best time of my life. I always planned to bring you here for our hon… er that is. I always wanted to bring you here. I hope you like it."

Linka hadn't missed his slip, and she was fairly sure she knew what he had been going to say but she did her best to hide the smile it caused. "I am sure I will, thank you for sharing this with me… it must be very personal to you."

The American shrugged. It wasn't that she was wrong about it being personal, but he didn't yet know how to explain to her that she was so much a part of him that it just felt natural to share it with her. Luckily she knew him well enough to attribute it to his earlier embarrassment.

They landed a little way back from the lake, and Linka could see a very picturesque log cabin set back against the tree line. When they got out of the 'copter the Russian made straight for the edge of the water and Wheeler soon joined her, stepping up close behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

_If this is how he is when he is being 'just friends', what would he do if I was his girlfriend?_ Linka chuckled.

"What?" Wheeler asked, a little confused.

She put her arms over his, holding him in place. "I like this."

The red-head grinned. "Me too." They stood there for a few minutes, then Wheeler straightened up and kissed her head, "Come on, lets get settled, then we can sit out here all day if you like."

She nodded, and as he let his arms slide from her, caught one hand to hold as she walked with him to the cabin.

The interior of the cabin was comfortable and clean, with a large stone fireplace against one wall, an open kitchen at the back and a door in the remaining wall that presumably led to the bedrooms and bathroom. Linka looked around with approval, "It is all so perfect. How did you manage to get it ready?"

Wheeler grinned. "I knew you'd like it the way I do! I asked the Carters to get it ready. Oh, er they're a couple that live in the town a few miles away. Grandpa paid them to look after the place. They spend the weekend up here once a month getting jobs done, keeping it nice. I just have to let them know when I'm coming. Not that I've been here since… without Grandpa, it didn't seem right."

Linka smiled at him and continued looking around while he went back to the 'copter to get their things. When the American returned, he took his friend through to the sleeping area. "Bathroom on the right, your room on the left and mine straight on." He told her, taking her bags through into the main bedroom. It had a large double bed.

"Do you not want to sleep in here?" Linka asked surprised, but the American shook his head.

"I always slept in the other room, I wouldn't feel right in here." He told her, then added silently. _Not on my own anyway and sharing with you is not an option right now... unfortunately._

They unpacked their things and unloaded the food Wheeler had bought for them, then headed back down to the lake. Linka sat down to gaze out over the water and watch its wildlife. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and happiness at the beauty she saw there, but it was **her** that drew her friends attention.

Wheeler smiled as he regarded his lovely companion, partially because seeing her happy made him happy too, and partially because he felt smug at having found a way to make it happen. Of course he knew she wouldn't get over her grief so quickly and he wouldn't expect her to, but he wanted her to start living again and there was nothing like nature to make Linka relax, except, or perhaps more specifically, birds...

"Jason look!" She suddenly exclaimed in a hushed voice and grabbed his arm. She was practically glowing and Wheeler couldn't help but laugh, he'd been waiting for this.

Linka turned her head to look at him. "You knew that the Bald Eagles come here!" she accused him.

Again Wheeler laughed, "'course I did. Just like I knew you wanted to see one." He reached out and stroked a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "I do pay attention you know."

The Russian nodded, gazing at him. "Da, I know you do."

"I thought you wanted to watch the Eagles Babe?" Wheeler teased after a few moments, making her look away, her face turning red. She let go of his arm as well but he caught her hand, holding it gently in his larger one as they sat watching the majestic avians fish in the lake.

As twilight drew in, Wheeler tugged on the hand that he held. "It's getting chilly, we should go in for dinner, they wont be back again tonight anyway."

"I know, I just did not want to move." She replied.

Wheeler grinned and stood up, holding his hands out to help her up "So we'll do it all over again tomorrow."

"You aren't bored?" Linka asked happily, taking his hands and pulling herself up.

The American laughed. "I told you I love bird watching Lin, I just didn't know all the names and stuff about them before I met you." He continued as they walked towards the cabin. "Grandpa used to paint them, there's a few of his pictures around the cabin."

"I saw them, your Grandpa did them? He was very talented." The Russian said earnestly.

Wheeler turned to look at her, blocking the door of the cabin. "Was? I never said…"

"Your Mother told me." Linka said apologetically. "I did not mean to upset you."

He dipped his head and then looked straight back into her eyes. "You didn't love, I just don't think of him as being gone…"

Linka nodded, looking down as tears filled her eyes. "I know how you feel."

Wheeler pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. "Grandpa would have loved you, in fact he'd have spent the whole time flirting with you."

Giving a watery chuckle, Linka blinked away her tears and looked affectionately up at her red-headed friend. "You took after him then."

The young man started to lower his head towards the inviting lips and then looked away quickly. "Yeah I did, and you have no idea how difficult it is behaving myself."

Linka chuckled and tipped her head up to whisper in his ear as she squeezed past him to enter the cabin. "Yes I do."

Wheeler set his jaw and huffed as she passed out of his reach, his lips twisting into a wry smile as he realised just how often she did that on purpose. He leant on the door frame for a moment marvelling at her, before following his love into the cabin and closing the door behind him.

Linka insisted on making dinner, something Wheeler was excessively grateful for since he didn't think they could survive on his cooking for very long.

The American set a fire going in the hearth and took the cushions off the sofa and chairs to make comfy seats on the floor. Linka brought over two plates of pasta and left Wheeler to fetch the drinks, and they had a cosy meal in front of the fireplace, chatting amiably about the birds they had seen.

The conversation carried on into the night as the lovely blond snuggled into her friends arms while they sat watching the flames. Wheeler leant his head against hers and closed his eyes. _It doesn't get much more perfect than this._

* * *

When Wheeler woke the next morning, he stretched and getting out of the single bed he'd slept in as a child, made his way out into the main room. Pausing at the window, he wasn't entirely surprised to see his beautiful companion already up and out by the lake.

She was standing looking out over the water, and he took a few minutes to appreciate the way she looked in her tight jeans and jumper. She was playing her keyboard. _Trying to find something the Eagles like no doubt. _He thought affectionately. Saying goodnight to her and going to a separate room hadn't been easy, and wasn't helped by the fact that he was no longer sure that that was what she wanted since she'd been just as hesitant as he to let go.

By the time the American was washed and dressed, Linka was back in the kitchen making them both breakfast. "Any luck?" he asked.

Confused, Linka replied, "With what?"

Wheeler moved around behind her to get the orange juice out of the fridge, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Charming the birds out of the trees, what else?" The fridge light flickered and he made a mental note to check the generator.

The Russian laughed. "Nyet, but I will not give up. What are we going to do today?"

"Anything you want. Thanks Babe." That last was because she'd put his breakfast on the small dinning table, where he was now sitting.

Linka shrugged, "It is for you to make our plans, I have not been here before do not forget."

"I'll give you the grand tour then." He told her. "There are some great walks around here. We can visit the town later in the week… unless you're already fed up with my company?"

The beautiful girl smiled affectionately at him. "That is one thing you will never have to worry about." She promised.


	7. Duty Calls

**Disclaimer: **I'm still not making any money from this, and any resemblance to any people, living or dead, is purely co-incidental and not intended to offend.

**A/N: **This is partially based on a conversation I had with Becks, so thank you for the inspiration and I hope you like what I've done with it.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 – Duty Calls**

"Good morning Beautiful" Wheeler said cheerily, coming up behind Linka in the kitchen area to give her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, before fetching drinks for them both, in a way that had become something of a ritual over the last few days.

"Good morning Jason." Linka smiled and held his arms around her for a moment, before finishing preparing their breakfast and joining him at the table. "Are we still going into town today?"

Her companion nodded. "Yeah, we'd better. We're getting low on milk and some other stuff."

"Did Gaia tell you how long it would be okay for us to stay?" She asked, trying to work out how much food they would need.

Wheeler shook his head. "She said she'd call us if we were needed… or until you get fed up with it I guess."

"Until there is an alert then." Linka told him. "I would be happy if we could stay here forever."

The American grinned. "Me too Babe."

She met his eyes and they sat there smiling at each other for a long moment before Linka chuckled and went back to her breakfast. That was happening more and more often and despite Wheelers resolution not to take advantage of her he was silently rejoicing that their time away together was bringing them closer.

* * *

It was a long walk into town but neither planeteer was in a rush. They walked hand in hand, Linka stopping them every so often to point out a bird or an animal.

Their Russian lessons had resumed as well, so when they ran out of things to discuss they just switched languages. Wheeler had never been good at learning at school but while he was staying with Linka's family he'd gotten quite good at his friends native tongue and besides, he was happy listening to Linka talk even when he didn't understand everything she said.

The town was very picturesque, something Linka commented on immediately. "Yeah, they've re-modelled a bit in the last few years... for the tourists I guess." The American shrugged.

They continued into town, where the young greeted them cheerily and the old stared like they had two heads. "Do you think their reactions are for the tourists too Jason? I am beginning to feel like I'm in an episode of the X-Files."

The fire planeteer laughed. "Yeah I think they've got a bit of an act going on… then again Babe, stereotypes are usually based on reality, even if it's just a bad first impression."

"Da, you are a very typical Yankee boy." She said affectionately. "But I love you anyway." His head turned sharply in her direction and she quickly added. "…like a brother of course."

_Oh God, I hope not..._ Wheeler looked down at her trying to decipher her words. There was a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. _She's teasing me._ He decided.

"And you're the typical Ruskie Babe…" He winked as she looked up at him, teasing her in return. "I guess it's lucky that opposites attract."

Linka squeezed the hand she was holding, for once not in a mood to contradict him. "Where are we going?"

"The general store." Wheeler told her, pointing to a large building ahead of them. "Mrs Carter works there sometimes, it's the family store. It actually belongs to her Mother-in-law Ali, who's worked there since she left school I think, and that was a loooonnnnggg time ago."

The Russian glared and told him off. "That is not polite Jason. I am surprised at you, I thought these people were friends!"

"I didn't mean anything Lin, honest." He replied looking suitably chastised. "She's a great cook, always has cookies in the oven you know? I was a kid when I came here and she was an adult then, and you know Babe, to a kid all adults are old."

Unable to stay mad at him for long, Linka tried to keep her expression stern as she shook her head at him, but he knew her too well and grinned back.

The inside of the general store was straight out of The Waltons and Linka blinked in surprise. "Don't worry Babe." Wheeler whispered. "This really is all for show, they keep the proper stuff out the back for the regulars."

Linka laughed and then - as some real tourists entered and started spouting phrases like 'quaint little haven' and 'authentic American lifestyle' - had to hide her face in her friends shoulder as her giggles threatened to overwhelm her.

"Is she okay?" One of them asked in a Southern drawl.

Wheeler had wrapped his arms about her, but he sounded embarrassed as he answered. "Er yeah, fine."

The Southern woman turned to her husband and said. "Honeymooners." Making Linka worse and nearly oversetting Wheeler as well.

Fortunately for the planeteers, the elder Mrs Carter appeared from the back of the shop at that moment and asked the older couple how she could help them.

Wheeler bent his head to whisper to his companion. "I guess we'd better act like honeymooners then… we wouldn't want to insult them."

The lovely Russian forced her calm back and looked up to gaze into his eyes. "Behave yourself Yankee."

"What, me?" his face was a picture of innocence.

"Jason Wheeler!" Ali Carter's voice interrupted the young couples train of thought. "I didn't recognise you right off, you've grown so. Quite the young man, and bringing your new bride up to your Grandpa's cabin like he would have wanted! It fair makes me bubble over with happiness!."

"No!" The red-headed planeteer exclaimed, "I mean we're not married." And then seeing the look of shock on her face. "No… Ali it's not like that… Lin's a friend, a good friend… oh damn it Ali, why do you always make me feel like I'm five years old?"

"Maybe because you act like it hun," The older woman said, affectionately. "Don't let it bother you none though, all men act like little children when they're in the wrong."

Turning to Linka, the plump and cheerful store manager held out her hand. "I'm Mrs Carter but you'll call me Ali like the rest of the toerags around here."

Wheeler grimaced but didn't seem to mind the way Ali spoke to him, so Linka politely returned the womans handshake saying. "My name is Galina Bolychevski but it is shortened to Linka by my friends."

"Why?" Ali asked confused.

Not wanting to get into the various shortened forms of Eastern European names, Wheeler quickly interrupted. "Because she's Russian and they're strange Ali… Don't ask, please? We'll be here all day."

That brought a lecture down on his head by both women simultaneously, after which they seemed to be in perfect agreement with each other… something that worried Wheeler no end.

Whilst they were putting their shopping in the rucksack Wheeler had brought with him, along with some of Ali's cookies, two men entered the store.

"Got me order've doo Ali?" One of them asked, pushing past the planeteers like they weren't there. He was the younger of the two, in fact under the hair and grime Linka had a feeling he was about her friends age. He grinned as he spoke, showing a not so full set of rotting teeth and since his clothes were as dirty as his skin and hair, Linka drew back in disgust, seeking comfort in the presence of her Yankee.

Glaring at her customer, the store keeper replied. "That's **Mrs Carter** to you John Joseph Jessop and don't you be forgetting it. Jason you watch him while I go get his order and make sure he don't go with more than he's payin for!"

Jessop laughed, obviously not bothered by the insult.

Wheeler had been aware of what passed but his attention had been on the second man the whole time and now, finding his voice, he exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Linka was just about to berate her partner for his use of language, when she saw who he was talking to. "Rigger! Chyort voz mi… if that big pig is here with you…"

"Lin Babe, chill." Wheeler put in quickly and turned a menacing glare on the hapless older man. "Rigger was just leaving… the State. Isn't that right?"

Rigger swallowed, "Oh no, Planet geeks... Mr Greedily isn't gonna like this, nope nope."

"Now I doan know who y'are, but I know as how I doan like you atalkin' to my friends thatta way." Jessop said slowly and deliberately. "Me and Mr Rigger here got business togither and he aint aleavin 'til I gets my goods."

"Keep out of this John Joseph, I whooped your ass as kids and just 'cos yo pa forgot to tell ya how to shave, it don't mean you're any more of a man now." The fire planeteer warned him.

Recognition lit John Joseph's eyes and he responded accordingly. "Meybe I'll sho ya blond bit how much of a man I am then, think she'd like that?"

"Go within three feet of her and I'll break every bone you've got." He wrinkled his nose. "Make that five feet, you could frighten a skunk with that breath o'yours."

Linka stared at her friend in shock. "Bozhe 'moy Yankee, it is like being in the Dusk Zone."

They all stared at her for a moment in silence and then Wheeler's puzzled frown gave way to his usual goofy grin as he said, "Twilight Zone! Sorry Babe, I spent a few summers up here with Grandpa… I guess I kinda go native when I'm here."

"Yer datin a Ruskie?" John Joseph sneered. "How much d'ya pay fer'er?"

Wheeler shook his head in annoyance. "I swear I'd knock you down, 'cept I don't wanna catch anything!"

Not liking Jessops attitude towards her, Linka was more than ready to demonstrate that she could protect herself. "No problem Yankee, **I** do not need to touch him. Wind!"

The young man flew across the store and crashed into the counter just as Ali returned with a case of Mountain Dew. "What's happenin in here? Jason Wheeler if you're fightin in my store I'm gonna get a broom and beat you all the way back to that city o'yourn."

By the time they'd soothed Ali's sensibilities, they realised that Rigger was nowhere in sight. "What were you doin' with Greedly's stooge?" Wheeler demanded of the local man.

Before John Joseph could tell him where to go, a heavily pregnant girl entered the store. She was quite pretty and about Linka's age but with long straight auburn hair and when she spoke it could be seen that her teeth were in a similar state to her husbands. "John Joseph where's the doo you came in here ta git? That friend o'yourn headed off five minutes ago and the babbie wants hes bottle."

Wheeler covered his eyes with one hand and said. "Babe, meet Billie-May, she's John-Josephs first cousin."

"I ain't hees cuzin no more, Jason Wheeler, I'm hees wife." She said proudly. "I'm right pleased to meet you though Babe, we don't get many young couples up here."

"Er, da. Pleased to meet you Billie-May... But my name is Linka." The Russian explained. "Babe is just a term of affection Jason uses."

"Oh dang, silly me." Billie-May said laughing and nodding. "Like John-Joseph calls me Rosalea when we're doing the wild thing."

Linka blushed at this information and nearly started giggling again when Wheeler bent his head to her ear, saying quietly, "Rosalea is his other cousin."

Fortunately, she was saved by John Joseph, telling his wife to take their purchase out to the pram and give their other child its drink, while he settled up with Ali.

Linka went outside with Billie-May to see the baby, and see if she could get any information out of her while Wheeler continued to try interrogating her husband. The Planeteer was surprised to find the small child alone in its pram but thought better of mentioning it to the mother, she doubted the young girl would thank her for her advice. Looking down at the small, dirty, sticky child in the pram, Linka prayed the woman wouldn't ask her to hold him.

Billie-May filled the small toddlers bottle from a bottle of Mountain Dew and put the rest in the basket underneath. "There you go munchkin." She said, gazing affectionately at her son as she handed him the bottle.

"Should he drink that?" Linka asked without thinking.

The young mother looked surprised. "Why not? I was brought up on it jist fine."

"Oh." Linka said weakly. "Perhaps I am confusing it with something else."

"Probberly. Yer forign aint ya?" Billie-May said cheerfully.

Linka nodded and asked as casually as she could. "So er, is Rigger staying with you and John-Joseph?"

"Who? Oh that funny little man he's doin' business with?" And when Linka nodded. "Nah, don't know war he's stayin', outside o'town somewar."

The lovely blond smiled in a friendly way and asked. "So what does John-Joseph do?" and on encountering another blank look. "What sort of business is he in?"

Billie-May seemed to find that disproportionally funny, but when she recovered she said, "He aint in no business, we got our own farm down south o'here." She turned her attention back to her child. "Dunno what he and my Jay-Jay are upta, ain't none o' my business. You should come and visit with us sometime."

"Perhaps we could do that, I am not sure what Jason has planned though." Linka said, correctly assuming that the young woman would accept him having the ordering of things. "Speaking of Jason, I should go and see if he has got everything yet."

"Yeah, you can tell John-Joseph to move his caboose too." Billie-May agreed.

As it turned out, Wheeler hadn't gotten anywhere with John-Joseph except to put mans back up and Ali was worrying that they were going to start fighting again. Once the local had left, Linka told her companion what she'd found out.

"We'd better drop in and see the sheriff before we go home… and Jo-Jo too." He told her, then seeing her questioning look. "She's the local warden, and she's a vet too so she runs a small sanctuary for injured animals. "There's still some poaching and hunting up here and since it's illegal…"

"Then it might be what Greedly is involved with." Turning to Ali, Linka asked. "Would it be okay if we left our things here… I think we might be here for a while."

"Sure thing honey." The kindly woman agreed and smiled after them as they left.

* * *

The sheriff was an attractive older man who welcomed them kindly and listened seriously to their story, before sighing sadly and shaking his head. "I'd like to help, and I'll keep an eye out for these characters of yours, but unless they actually do something illegal…" He spread his arms in a helpless gesture.

"They're criminals, they're always doing something illegal." Wheeler said in frustration, but was calmed by Linka's hand on his arm.

Smiling at the sheriff, the young Russian said. "We understand of course, we just wanted to make you aware of their presence here."

"And I thank you for that little lady, I'll have my deputy pay a social call down at the Jessops, though they ain't the friendliest of folks." He beamed at them and showed them out.

Once they were back in the street, Wheeler glared down at his companion. "So it's okay for him to call you stuff like that? If I'd have said it, you'd have gone mad at me."

"He did not mean anything by it Wheeler." She replied, her exasperation showing. "It is just the way he talks and I am sure you know that. **You** say things like that because you think you are being cute, when it is actually very condescending."

"**He** was being condescending Babe, and by the way, he was paying just as much attention to how you look in that outfit as I do." Wheeler huffed, guiding her towards the other end of town.

The Russian was wearing tight jeans and a blue shirt, knotted to leave her mid-drift bare. She looked up at him and chuckled. "Yankee, he was old enough to be my father, that is why he referred to me as a little lady. Da, it is condescending but I doubt whether he would have appreciated my correcting him and we may need his help."

"He wasn't looking at you like you were his daughter Babe… least I hope he wouldn't look at his daughter like that!" The American said sarcastically. His companion just rolled her eyes.

The door to Jo-Jo's sanctuary was open and the receptionist looked up as they entered. She was an elderly woman with bad eyesight, but greeted them cheerfully and went to call her boss.

Jo-Jo appeared a few minutes later. She was a tall, attractive young woman a couple of years older than Wheeler, with long dark hair tied up in a pony-tail and she was wearing a tight uniform that suited her very well. She ran an appreciative eye over the male planeteer before coming forward and holding her hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Josephine Lee, but you can call me Jo-Jo. I run this Sanctuary. How can I help you folks?"

Wheeler grinned back, enjoying the attention and loving the way Linka bristled because of it. "Jason Wheeler and this is my friend Linka."

"Wheeler? Oh my God, you are aren't you!" She laughed and gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you in years and then you were just this annoying little kid who kept staring at my… er no offence."

Linka laughed. "He has not changed much. Miss Lee we were hoping for your help in trying to prevent a crime."

"A crime, how dramatic. Why don't you let me give you a tour and you can explain as we go." Jo-Jo smiled and linked her arm with Wheelers, leading him forward and leaving Linka to follow behind.

The Russian was genuinely upset at the sight of the injured and recovering animals that Jo-Jo was sheltering but despite her admiration of the womans dedication, Linka didn't like the way she was ignoring her to lavish attention on her companion and she became increasingly annoyed as the tour progressed.

When the tour was over, Jo-Jo promised to keep her eye out for the eco-villains and then asked Wheeler if he'd like to have dinner with her. Of course he declined but it did nothing to improve his companions mood and she was rather curt with the warden as she walked out into the street.

Once they were out of the Wardens earshot, Wheeler surprised his fair friend by turning on her. "Will you stop acting like a spoilt brat?"

"What? She was ignoring me, and she did not care about what we were saying, all she was interested in was you!" Linka protested.

Wheeler glared. "So you think she has lousy taste, so what? She **was** listening Linka but just because she was listening to me instead of you… you were only just being polite by the time we left."

Linka didn't answer. She felt bad, worse than Wheeler realised in fact.

"I'm going to check at the local motel for Greedly, why don't you go back to the store and wait for me there, I wont be long." Wheeler suggested, still looking annoyed.

The Russian nodded and left without another word and Wheeler sighed. _I guess she's not talking to me now… I'm gonna end up being the one to apologise again but it's not fair… there's one rule for her and another for me. I can't help getting jealous but she doesn't have to act like that, I'm not a complete idiot I do know what I'm talking about. She doesn't have to be in charge all of the time does she?_

Wheeler didn't have any luck at the motel and when he returned to the general store, he found Linka had taken their shopping and headed back to the cabin without him.

"She left a note for you." Ali said, slightly amused at what she considered to be a lovers tiff.

"Thanks." Wheeler took the note and read it, wincing at it's content.

_Wheeler,_

_I am going back to the cabin. _

_If you want to stay and have dinner with Miss Lee I will understand._

_Lin._

Wheeler thanked Ali again and headed out of town as quickly as he could. Once he was out of sight, he started running back up the trail towards his grandfathers cabin. He was in luck, his lovely friend hadn't got very far because she was carrying their shopping.

"Lin, wait." He called breathlessly.

The young Russian turned towards him and instead of the anger he was expecting to see in her eyes, there were tears. Not hesitating for a second, Wheeler closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

Linka pulled away and said quietly. "Nyet, it is I who am sorry. I will call the others in the morning, they can come and help and then we can all go home."

Wheeler was stunned. "Lin… no… I." He swallowed. "I'm sorry, please?"

"And I am sorry… sorry that I am such a bad friend." Her tears were flowing faster now.

Realising that there was more wrong than his losing his temper with her, Wheeler took the rucksack from her and put it on the ground, then gently pulled her over to the shade of a tree and sitting down with his back against it, pulled her into his arms. "You're not a bad friend Lin, what's this about?"

"You were mad at me because the Sheriff was looking at me, but you assumed I was mad at Miss Lee because she took your word over mine… you said I did not think much of her because she likes you." She sniffed trying to keep her voice steady. "Am I really that horrible to you Jason? I am sorry… but I do not think I should be here if that is the case."

Wheeler could have kicked himself. He'd known Linka was emotionally vulnerable and needed him to be stable and strong for her, and he'd let himself lose his temper. On the other hand, what she'd just implied… "Are you saying you're jealous?"

Linka looked away blushing, making Wheeler grin. "Okay, first of all you're a great friend, you're just lousy at showing your feelings." That drew a small smile from her so he gave her a squeeze and continued. "Second, I get so jealous of all the guys that ogle you I stop thinking altogether and I was still pretty pissed about the sheriff."

She snuggled against him and he kissed her head. "Babe, it had more to do with my opinion than yours… when we're alone like this I think it's all gonna work out, but then as soon as someone takes an interest in you I… I guess I just can't think of a reason why you'd pick me over someone else, anyone else in fact. But **I know** that I'd never choose someone else over you, so there's no **reason** for you to be jealous, so it didn't even occur to me that you might be. Am I making any sense?"

Linka nodded and looked up at him. Her tears had subsided and her breathing was returning to normal. "I guess I am still over-reacting to things but I…"

Wheeler silenced her by pressing his lips to hers and felt his heart leap for joy as she relaxed against him, kissing him back. When they parted, Linka snuggled down into his embrace. "So much for behaving yourself." She teased.

"It was a gesture of comfort." He lied in return.

"Sure it was." She said, giving him a squeeze.

He shrugged. "Well I found it comforting."

"Me too." Linka confessed. Then blushing slightly she said. "Maybe you should comfort me more often?"

Wheeler didn't even try to hide the grin on his face as he leant down to demonstrate. "Like this?"

"Mmm-hmm." She murmured against his lips, and shivered slightly as his hands began to explore her bare middle.

They spent several minutes 'comforting' each other, before Linka pulled away. "We should get back to the cabin Jason, we still have milk in the bag."

Wheeler sighed, he didn't really care about the milk. "I guess. Lin… you don't still want to call the others in do you? I mean there isn't actually a problem yet."

They got up and started walking towards the cabin. "Nyet, it is not necessary… not yet anyway." She cast a sideways glance at him. "I do not want to go home either."

Wheeler grinned and linked their hands. "That's good Babe, 'cos I wasn't going to let you."


	8. Commitment

**Chapter 8 – Commitment**

They got back to the cabin faster than they had gotten into town and after putting away the shopping, went out to sit by the lake. Linka made herself comfortable and Wheeler sat down behind her, putting his legs either side of her and tucking his arms about her waist whilst leaning his chin on her shoulder. The lovely Russian leant back against him, and held his arms in place with her own, enjoying how they felt against her skin.

They were soon joined by one of their feathered friends, as a beautiful bald eagle soared over the water to catch its dinner. Linka said. "I think that is a male, the other one that has been coming to listen to me is the larger of the two, though there have been others. She is probably on their nest now, I wish we could be here when their little ones hatch."

"If we're lucky there wont be any alerts and we will be." Wheeler replied. "If not, we can always come back."

Linka nodded and they sat in silence until the American spoke again. "They mate for life you know. "

"Da. Some birds do." The Russian responded.

Wheeler leant his head against hers. "That's how it should be, it shows how highly evolved they are."

The wind planeteer chuckled, realising what he was getting at but not ready to let him say it. "The young will be ready to fly about twelve weeks after they hatch, but they will already be grown by then… it is a shame there is no way of seeing them before, without disturbing them but I will be happy to see them healthy."

The American tried to get her attention. "Lin…"

"Look he has caught one! It is a big fish, I hope he can manage, they can only carry half their own weight, which will not always stop them trying." She was watching the bird intently and Wheeler sighed and gave in, propping his chin back on her shoulder.

Feeling a little guilty, Linka turned pulling away, which made her friend think she wanted him to let go, but she held his arms in place and caught his mouth with her own. When they parted again she said lovingly. "Be patient Lyubov."

Wheeler grinned and as she settled back against him, buried his face in her neck and hugged her close, content to stay like that.

The American was careful to make a fuss of his lovely companion that evening, hugging her and doing little things for her, even stealing kisses when he thought he could get away with it.

He was rewarded when they curled up in front of the fire that night, with the only other light source, the moonlight as it came though the window and reflected off the lake. Instead of sitting next to him like she usually did, the beautiful Russian sat on his lap and put her arms up around his neck, playing idly with his hair as he cradled her against him. They talked late into the night, punctuating their conversation with kisses and sometimes forgetting what they were talking about if the kiss lasted too long.

Eventually getting tired, Linka laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Babe, you want me to carry you to bed?"

"Nyet," She said sleepily. "I am too tired."

Wheeler laughed. "I know, that's what I meant."

"Oh… nyet though, I do not want you to let go." She told him.

There was a pause then, "I don't have to let go, you can trust me not to do anything you don't want me to you know?"

Linka smiled against his neck. "I know, but I still think things would get carried away and I am not sure I would ask you to stop."

There was another pause, then Wheeler lifted her gently and moved them both so that they were reclining on the sofa with her between him and the back. Then he pulled the blanket down from over the back of the seat and covered them both with it. "How about this? We stay together but nothing is going to get carried away."

"Da," She said sleepily, sarcasm colouring her voice. "Because nothing ever happens on a sofa." But she made no move to escape, in fact she pressed herself closer, enjoying the way his arms automatically tightened to hold her more securely against him.

"Go to sleep." He laughed, but he still bent his head to give her a good night kiss.

* * *

The planeteers had a rude awakening the following morning. At first Linka only knew the warmth of her partners body and the strength of his arms about her, but there was a sound disturbing her rest and as soon as she worked out what it was, she cried out. "The birds!"

Wheeler was startled awake by her cry and sat up awkwardly as he tried to regain his wits. "What's wrong?" he mumbled as she pulled out of his grasp and climbed over him, stumbling to freedom and wrenching open the front door. The American was at her side in seconds, still dozy from his deep sleep but trusting her instincts and his own, enough to follow her.

"Look!" She pointed up over the lake where the majestic eagles soared, their call filled with alarm. "Something is very wrong."

Wheeler took her hand. "They're circling the trees they nest in, come on." He pulled her into a run.

"Jason, you do not think that Greedly…?" she began.

Wheeler didn't answer her, he just increased their pace, guiding her with unfaltering ease towards the tall trees where the Eagles made their homes.

As they arrived in the shade of the nesting area, they saw a tall, thin man running away from them. "Rigger!" Wheeler said, anger and menace in his voice. "Babe, go back to the cabin and call Jo-Jo, I'll catch our poacher."

"Be careful." She told him in agreement before turning and heading back the way they had come.

Wheeler pursued his quarry for at least a mile before he caught up with him. He was surprised at how fit the polluter was until he got close enough to see that it wasn't actually Rigger. "Stop right now, or I'll stop you so hard it'll take a whole team to scrape what's left of you off the floor!" he called out.

At his voice the man panicked and stumbled, falling to the ground and dropping the case he was carrying. He was bleeding from a dozen gashes and smaller scratches inflicted by his victims.

"Damn you, if you've damaged something…" He grabbed the young man by the collar intending to lay him out, but only then did he realise how young the gangly youth actually was, he also recognised the family features.

Throwing the boy down on the ground, Wheeler dropped to his knees to inspect the box. "Stay where you are Jessop… which one are you anyway?"

Fortunately the box was an incubator and the two stolen eggs were safely nestled inside and still warm. "Well?" He glared, making the boy stammer. "John-Joseph put you up to this didn't he?"

The boy nodded. "I'm the best at climbin' and my Pa told me to help Couzin John 'cos he owes him money… I's Billie-May's brother Jed…" He swallowed. "There ain't no harm in takin a few iggs, they doan belong to nobody."

"Get up." Wheeler ordered, "We're going back to the nests." And seeing the boy about to bolt, "The police will be stopping by your place real soon Jed Jacobs, there'll be less trouble if you co-operate now."

Still young enough to be afraid of the law, he nodded and followed Wheeler back towards the nesting trees. "And by the way Jed, there's a great deal of harm in what you did. The eggs belong to their parents, the birds and even if you don't care about the pain you inflicted on them by stealing their children, they're a protected species. That means it's against the law."

* * *

Linka and Jo-Jo were waiting for them beneath the nests and the keening parents. "Wow, how'd you get up here so fast?" Wheeler asked clearly impressed.

"I went and got her in the eco-copter." Linka told him, glaring as she stated the obvious. "Who is this?"

Wheeler grimaced. "Jed Jessop, our egg thief."

"They're makin' a helluva noise, caint you quieten' 'em?" The ignorant young boy asked.

Linka slapped him hard, reminding herself to disinfect her hand later. "They have a right to make that noise, someone just stole their babies. How do you think Billie-May would feel if someone took her children the way you just took theirs?"

"She'd kill 'em." He said, obviously far more afraid of his sister than Wheeler.

The Russian nodded, tears filling her eyes. "The mother Eagle does not have that option."

Wheeler moved to her side and put an arm around her, in an effort to comfort her. "The eggs are okay Babe, Greedly must have given John-Joseph the incubator."

"It does not matter, now they have been touched by humans, she will not accept them back." Linka told him, her eyes still brimming with tears.

"Maybe she will, if Ma-Ti speaks to her?" Wheeler suggested, not willing to give up.

Linka looked up into Wheelers eyes, her own full of love. She knew he didn't want the others there and not just because he wanted to be alone with her. This place was as private as it got as far as Wheeler was concerned and the fact that he was willing to sacrifice that for the sake of the birds said more about the sort of person he was to Linka, than he realised, though in truth it didn't come as much of a surprise to her.

"I don't know who this Ma-Ti o'yourn is, but the longer we leave it the less chance we have of getting them to accept the eggs back.... if we have any chance at all." The Warden sounded sceptical.

"It will take Ma-Ti too long to get here." Linka said sadly.

Wheeler frowned and thought for a moment before reaching out to gently lift the synthesizer around her neck and saying. "Then you'll have to do it Babe."

"Me?" Linka said. "I only brought that with me to try to calm them, but they have only just gotten to the stage where they will stop to listen and that could just be because they are wary of me. And the parents are not even the birds that were listening to me…"

"You can tell that?" he asked, his thoughts momentarily derailed.

Linka rolled her eyes, and said as if it were obvious. "Da of course."

Wheeler shrugged. "Okay… but you have to try it 'cos we'll have to take them to the sanctuary if the parents don't take them back soon. We can still call Ma-Ti but if you and Jo-Jo think we don't have time for him to get here…"

She hesitated and he reached up to stroke a stray hair out of her face, "You can do it Lin, I know you can."

There was perfect confidence in his eyes and though her own feelings didn't match it, she trusted his judgement enough to accept it. "Okay. I will try"

Wheeler leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Good luck Babe."

Pressing the buttons on her synth, she began to play the music she had been working out all week, while Wheeler signalled for the others to back away.

At first nothing happened, and then unexpected help arrived in the form of one of Linka's feathered friends. One of the eagles that had been listening to her, flew down into one of the lower branches, cocking his head as he listened, then he cried out. "That is it my friend." Linka called to him. "I want to help them."

The bird cried out again and one of the circling parents returned to their nest. "Here goes."

Linka carefully took the eggs out of the box and cradled them against her to keep them warm before lifting her ring. "Wind."

Jed and Jo-Jo stared as Linka lifted gracefully off the ground in a swirl of air, rising until she was level with the next. The mother bird squawked and fretted about the nest, trying to decided whether to peck at this latest intruder, but her eye was on the music maker around the young girls neck and she allowed her to replace the stolen eggs.

"There my friend, your babies are safe and ready for you to look after once again." Linka told her, before slowly beginning to lower herself.

Wheeler was waiting to catch his beautiful companion as she descended and though she needed no assistance dropped straight into his arms. "You were wonderful Beautiful, I knew you could do it!"

The Russian shook her head. "I have not done it yet Jason, she has not accepted them, she simply did not attack me, they may still abandon them."

He kissed her forehead and held her against him as they waited to see what the mother bird would do. At first the noble bird moved awkwardly around the edge of the nest, inspecting the eggs but not going near them.

"If they're going to survive, we can't leave them much longer." Jo-Jo said sadly.

Wheeler shook his head. "Give her time… look!"

He was right, the mother had moved into the centre of the nest but they could no longer see her or what she was doing. "How do know if it worked?" Wheeler asked.

"It did work." Jed's voice came from above them. "She's nestin' again! Papa's comin' down too." He had shinned up another tree

Alarmed, Wheeler called out. "Get down here you idiot, haven't you caused enough problems for one day?"

The father had been going to land on the nest but at the sound of Wheeler's voice sheered off. Linka quickly changed the tone of her music a few degrees and he circled around and landed next to his mate.

Jed, made his way back down the tree. "I wasn't makin' no trouble, there aint no nest up that thar tree, I looked afore I went up it. I jist wanted to see if Mama took to the iggs. That fair bowled me over up thar, what yer gal did and them birds an all. I wants to make amends."

He sounded quite sincere and ever more forgiving than her companion, Linka said. "That is good Jed, and you will help to protect them now too, da?"

"Yes'm." he said positively, obviously having developed a great deal of admiration for the lovely girl.

Wheeler grinned. "You really want to make up for this Jed?" he asked and when he received and affirmative in reply. "I know exactly how you can do just that."

* * *

"Here you go John-Joseph." Jed handed his cousin the incubator.

The older Jessop laughed at the state of his cousin. "Give you an 'ard time did they boy?"

Jed shrugged and watched nervously as John-Joseph inspected the eggs. Luckily he couldn't tell an Eagles egg from a hens egg and he certainly had no way of telling that they didn't contain a chick, though the chances were he didn't really care as long as Greedly paid up. "You done good boy, tell your Papa we's square."

Jed breathed a sigh of relief, he'd done his part, now it was up to the others.

Warden Lee followed John-Joseph at a discreet distance and radioed the Sheriff once she'd worked out where they were headed.

Sitting in the back of the Sheriffs jeep, Wheeler had pointedly taken Linka's hand in his as they waited for news. Once Jo-Jo's call had come in, the lawman drove them to a small service station that had a motel attached, a few miles outside town. With the help of the desk clerk, they had no trouble in locating Greedlys room and borrowing the room next door.

"How are we going to do this?" Wheeler asked. "We can hardly go in and ask to watch the exchange."

The Sheriff shrugged, "We'll have to play it by ear. Once John-Joseph goes inside we'll follow and arrest them, then we just have to get them to confess. It'd a bin easier if you'd let him take the real eggs."

"You would have let him hurt those poor birds?" Linka said between shock and disgust.

"I didn't say that Little Lady." The Sheriff said, putting his hand up in a defensive posture. "I'm just sayin' it'd be easier if there was real evidence."

Wheeler and Linka were walking ahead of the Sheriff so luckily, when they rounded the corner of the corridor, it was only them that Greedly saw.

"Eer Planet Brats." He spat. "If you've come to meddle in my affairs, you're wasting your time, I'm not doin' anything illegal."

Thinking quickly, Linka squeezed Wheelers hand and hating what she was about to do, said. "Get over yourself Greedly, you are not that important."

Catching on, Wheeler said. "Yeah, there are other reasons to find nice quiet motels other than following creeps like you, you know. Just do me a favour and **don't** do anything illegal 'cos we don't wanna be disturbed."

Greedly looked at their joined hands and began to laugh. "I just bet the press would love to know what the squeaky clean eco-geeks do on their weekends off."

"Oh no, not you two agin!" John-Josephs voice came from behind them. "I got the merchindize for yooz Mr Greedly, I hopes you got me payment."

The Planeteers turned and then moved to let the local guy pass, the incubator slung over his shoulder on its strap. They exchanged glances, both wondering where the Sheriff had gone.

Feeling he had to play along, Wheeler said. "John-Joseph? Oh great, now I know you're up to something Greedly… damn, why can't we have any peace?"

Greedly was eyeing the box with his eggs in. "Tell you what Planeteer… how about we make a deal? Now John-Joseph and I have got some business to do… legitimate business of course. And you want some time with your pretty Russian, so how about you convince her to stop looking at me as if she wants to murder me and take my word for it that there's nothing illegal going on here. Then we can both go about our business."

Wheeler hesitated as if he was considering Greedly's offer. "It's not drugs is it?" He asked.

Greedly looked relieved and for perhaps the first time in his life told the truth. "I'll swear on anything you want it's not drugs."

"How about it Babe?" Wheeler snuck his arm about Linka's waist and pulled her close.

Linka looked indignant. "You are not serious… it is Greedly."

"Yeah, exactly, it's Greedly… if it were Skumm or Blight it'd be different but what could he be doing with John-Joseph that's so bad anyway" Linka still looked hesitant so he bent his head to kiss her neck. "Please Baby."

Linka looked at the insulted Greedly, "I want your word that you wont tell anyone about this, any of this, ever."

Deciding his profits were more important than the fire planeteers opinion of him, the large porcine polluter gave her a lecherous look. "Cross my heart."

Wheeler grinned and pulled Linka past Greedly to the door of 'their' room and began looking for the key.

"Now if you'll come along to my room John-Joseph." Hoggish began.

Jessop however, wasn't paying attention, he was still watching the Planeteers. "Hey, quite the little spit-fire ain't she?"

In an attempt to buy time, Linka had pushed Wheeler against the door-frame and was kissing him roughly, while also slipping her hand into his jacket pocket to press the record button of the tape recorder the Sheriff had given him before they set out. Wheeler forgot about looking for a non-existent key and applied himself to making their cover look good, at least that was the excuse he would attempt to use later.

"Come along Jessop." Greedly said again, not wanting to discuss his transaction in front of the planeteers even if they were otherwise occupied.

"No rush, I got your iggs right here." John-Joseph replied, tapping his container distractedly while wondering about the likelihood of Linka losing some clothes before they found their way into their room.

Apparently not, since Linka took the opportunity to break away. "Eggs? What sort of eggs?"

"Nothing to worry about Blondy." Greedly said quickly, glaring at John-Joseph. "Just normal eggs, I have a big appetite after all… Jessop has a farm with lots of hens…."

"Hens? These aint no hens iggs Mr Greedly," Jessop said with more pride than sense. "I wont ave you sayin' as how John-Joseph Jessop ain't a man o' his word, these is genueen Bald Eagle iggs, jist like you wanted."

"Shut up you idiot!" Greedly growled, "Don't you understand? They're Planeteers."

"That's all I needed to know." The Sheriff said, walking around the corner of the motel corridor, followed by Jo-Jo Lee. "I think you'd both better come down to the station with me."

Greedly turned to go the other way, only to find himself face to face with Wheeler, who held up the tape recorder. "You don't really think I'd bring Linka to place like this do you?"

"Yeah," Greedly said, allowing the Sheriff to cuff him. "But I should have known better than to think she'd go anywhere with the likes of you."

For second Wheeler looked murderous, but Linka slipped her hand in his and as the criminals were taken away, leant forward to whisper to him. "Do not let him get to you Jason, Greedly does not know what he is talking about."

"Oh?" The American asked, immediately distracted.

Linka just chuckled and pulled on his hand. "Come on Yankee, we will need to make statements."

"For **your** Sheriff you mean?" He was half teasing her and couldn't help laughing when she answered. "Da, and we had better hurry because now we have caught the egg thieves we will need to get a ride back with **your** vet."

* * *

By the time they'd finished at the Sheriffs office and made their way back to the cabin, both Planeteers were starving. They hadn't eaten anything all day and Wheelers stomach was growling so loudly Linka said he would disturb the eagles if they didn't eat soon.

They took turns having showers and changed their clothes and then Linka made them a large dinner. While they were cleaning up, Wheeler said. "I'm sorry about all this Babe, it was supposed to be a relaxing vacation and we ended up working."

"Do not be sorry Lyubov, I am not." She said in reply. "We helped the eagles and everything is alright again. And more importantly we did it together, we make a great team Yankee."

"Oh yeah?" He said, wiping his hands on the towel she was using to dry up with and then putting them around her. "Can I say I told you so?"

"Not if you know what is good for you." She said grinning and leaning into him.

Grinning back, the American replied. "Okay then, I'll just say that you're right." And he dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

"Much better." She approved, returning his salute before pulling away and telling him to finish the washing up.

In fact, Linka was in a playful mood that evening. She wanted to tickle and cuddle and once they'd settled down together in front of the fire, kept on teasing Wheeler.

Wheeler was only too happy to oblige her. He had dreamed of spending time with her like that… well of course he'd dreamt of doing other things with her too, but despite his reputation, he had something of a romantic streak.

"Spasiba." Linka said suddenly, and gave her companion a kiss on his cheek.

His mouth stretched into a grin. "You're welcome Babe… er, what did I do?"

"I am happy." She said simply, snuggling into him. "I had begun to think I would never feel like this again."

The fire planeteer kissed her head and gave her a hug. "Well making you happy makes me happy."

"Then I like making you happy." She said, turning her head to look up at him.

At the angle she was at their lips were only a very short distance apart, and much to Wheelers delight, she closed the gap. It was the impulse of a moment but it only took a heartbeat for the American to respond, pulling her closer and deepening the contact.

For once neither of them were pulling away and there was no one to interrupt as playful exploration turned into passionate loving.

"This is wrong." Wheeler separated from her, feeling like he was tearing his heart out in the process. "This isn't why I brought you here… I asked you to come as a friend and I meant it, I don't want you to think…"

Linka placed a finger over his lips. "I know that. It is what I want though, it feels right to be with you." She took her finger away and replaced it with her lips, tasting him with her tongue and running her hands over his chest as she pushed his already open shirt aside.

Wheeler moaned softly against her and murmured between kisses. "You'll regret this Babe, we have to stop. I don't want you to end up hating me." He pushed her away once more. "You mean more to me than this Lin."

"Do not stop this." She pleaded. "We are not doing anything wrong. When I lost Boris you brought me back by just being there for me, but it is not enough this time. Grandmuska has been the foundation of my world since I lost my Papa and I feel as if a part of me died with her. I need to feel alive again Jason, I need to feel loved… I need you."

"You are loved! **I **love you, that's why we can't…" He protested but she wasn't listening.

Kissing him again, and taking his breath away, Linka then moved her mouth close to his ear. "Do not tell me Lyubov, show me!"

Wheeler was, after all, only human and he could no longer deny his own feelings, not when hers seemed so much in accordance with them. The fire planeteer turned his head to catch her lips with his own, kissing her roughly and allowing his passion free reign.

Linka responded with equal passion, continuing to kiss him as Wheeler scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the main bedroom. There, they helped each other to remove the clothing that was suddenly very much in the way and let their feelings override all rational thought until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Wheeler awoke alone in the double bed and felt an instant surge of panic. Scrambling out of bed and pulling on his trousers, he all but ran to the kitchen, where Linka was making breakfast.

The lovely young woman looked up briefly when he entered and gave him a half-smile, but she didn't meet his eyes.

_That's not good._ Wheeler thought at her reaction and his stomach began to turnover.

"Hey." He said softly, moving to stand beside her. "You're all up and dressed, I kinda thought you might have slept in this morning… or at least woken me up before you left?"

Linka could hear the nervousness in his voice but wasn't sure how to reply. Without looking around she said quietly. "I am sorry Jason, I needed to think... I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"You still can, I'll go back to bed if you come with me?" He offered, knowing it wasn't the wisest thing to say, but desperately needing everything to be okay between them.

Linka smiled a little but still not meeting his gaze, shook her head. "I do not think that would be a good idea."

"Do you hate me?" he asked outright, actually sounding afraid.

Looking around sharply the young blond exclaimed against his suggestion. "Nyet, never! Lyubov I… It was my idea not yours."

"But I promised I wouldn't try anything." He said still sounding guilty.

Linka shook her head and held out her hand, which he took gently in his. "You have not done anything wrong Jason, I needed to be with you last night." She blushed and lowered her eyes. "I do not regret it, it was incredible and I meant what I said about it being right to be with you."

She swallowed as she hesitatingly continued. "It… it is just that things are starting to move too fast for me. I cannot think clearly right now, I need more time."

The American interrupted, "I'm not trying to rush you..."

"I know." Linka looked back into his eyes, willing him to understand and almost begging him to agree. "But I need for things to be normal, I need your friendship. Can we not... can we keep our relationship the way it has been here, just for a while longer? Please?"

Wheeler nodded but something was still bothering him. "Can we at least be enough of a couple that I can tell any creeps that latch on to you where to go?"

Linka giggled. "You think any guy that likes me is a creep."

Wheeler looked away. "I can't help it Lin. I get that you aren't ready for a relationship but I feel like I'm going insane every time there's a **chance** you'll be with someone else…"

"There is no chance of that." She assured him.

"That's easy to say now but…" He made a helpless gesture. "I'm sorry. I promised to behave myself and not to pressure you and I've broken that promise so badly already and I'm still making it worse." He rubbed his free hand over his face and sighed, disgusted with himself and not sure how to make it right.

"Nyet…" Linka was worried. The last thing she wanted was to destroy the closeness that had arisen between them over the last week, or worse, their friendship itself.

She walked up to him and pulled his arms around her, leaning her head on his shoulder and hugging him around his waist. "It is me that has jeopardised our friendship. You have done everything I have asked of you, you always put my feelings first and discount your own and I am guilty of letting you… I know I am not being fair to you…"

The American disagreed. "You're not being unfair, I didn't ask for anything in return, and I don't expect anything. I just want to make you happy but I can't help how I feel. I'm in love with you and sometimes my heart takes over."

She smiled up into his eyes, surprised and pleased at how easily he had said the words, though she wondered if he'd realised what he had just confessed. "Me too, like last night." She replied.

Wheeler grinned down at her. "You should listen to your heart more often then Babe."

"I'll try." Linka promised shyly. "But I do need for things to stay as they are for now, but eventually... I know I do not have any right to ask you to keep waiting for me, but I am going to anyway, will you?"

Wheelers grin grew wider. "I've told you before, for as long as you want Sweetheart. Forever if necessary."

_There __**will**__ be a forever in our future Jason, but it will not be waiting._ She promised silently but only smiled in return before saying. "I **do** want to be with you Jason Wheeler, and I do not want you to be hurt and jealous so even though we will technically be just friends for now, I give you full permission to tell any 'creeps' that we are together… as long as you do it politely."

The American laughed. "Thanks Babe." And then he lifted her off the floor to kiss her cheek and made her join in his laughter by asking. "Now how about that breakfast?"


	9. And more loss

**Chapter 9 - And more loss**

Wheeler and Linka had only had a few more days alone together before they were called home for an alert. After some initial awkwardness, things had settled down between them into the old comfortable pattern… with one exception.

When the time came to go to bed that first night, Linka had started getting edgy and despite her eyes closing several times, refused to go to bed. Finally, in exasperation, Wheeler had blurted out, "I thought you were okay with me? You're acting like I'm gonna try and sneak into bed with you or something!"

The lovely Russian had shook her head vigorously in denial. "Nyet Lyubov, it is not that I… it is the opposite. I do not want to be alone."

Looking concerned, he gently tucked one arm around her and stroked a stray hair out of her face with the other hand. "Are you okay Sweetheart?"

Her cheeks reddened. "Da… it just does not seem right to be on my own after… after last night."

Wheeler looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and then said with a straight face. "So if I shared the front bedroom with you, do you think you'd be able to behave yourself?"

His lovely friend laughed as he'd intended. "I think I can manage." She told him shyly, relaxing against him.

Despite their joking, Linka had to admit to herself that it was harder than she thought. Once they were comfortably settled in the double bed, she found that she was incredibly aware of his proximity. Reaching out to rest one hand on the red-heads arm, she closed her eyes and finally relaxed.

Wheeler grinned at her. Holding her hand in place, he leant over to give her a good night kiss on her cheek. "Sleep well Babe." Before laying back, still holding her hand on his arm.

"Good night Lyubov." She replied quietly, and then shifted over to lay her head on his shoulder and slip her other hand into his free one. They stayed like that, each drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Linka listened to the dawn chorus as she lay in her own small bed on Hope Island. She sighed and pushed back the covers, getting up and heading to the bathroom. It was the third night in a row that the lovely Russian had watched the sunrise and they'd only been back home for three nights. It wasn't that she hadn't had any sleep, she had… it had just taken her longer than usual to go off… and she was waking earlier than ever… and the time in between seemed disturbed and restless. _It's getting better though_. She told herself. _It'll just take some time._

As she finished dressing, Linka was startled by a thunderclap overhead, followed shortly afterwards by a half asleep American stumbling into her room at full speed and holding her against him as if he was protecting her from some dreadful attack. "You okay Babe?"

"Da," Linka laughed as the sky became suddenly overcast and a light flashed overhead, followed by another loud clap of thunder. "It is only a storm Lyubov, it is okay."

Beginning to come to his senses, Wheeler's cheeks flushed slightly in the semi-light but he didn't release her, as if he still needed reassurance. "Sorry Lin I… I haven't been sleeping too well, weird dreams and well… when I heard that noise I…"

Linka reached up to stroke his hair, pulling him down to rest his forehead against hers. "You do not need to apologise Jason. Why don't we…"

He wasn't to find out what she was going to suggest, since at that point they both heard Ma-Ti's voice in their heads and he sounded afraid. "Planeteers, please come to the Crystal Chamber!"

The young couple exchanged glances and taking eachothers hand, set off to their command centre without any delay.

What they found was Ma-Ti on the floor next to Gaia, trying to comfort her as she sobbed into his arms.

"What happened?" Wheeler asked, shivering a little from the rain and wind.

Ma-Ti shook his head, there were tears in his eyes. "I do not know, I found her like this… she is the reason it is storming. It woke me and then I felt her hurting."

Linka knelt down beside them as Kwame and Gi entered the room. "Gaia, tell us what is wrong? Please? We want to help."

"You can't help." Ouranos voice sounded before he appeared beside them. It was full of disgust and pain. "We lost a Spirit today, her planet was destroyed by the ungrateful wretches who inhabited it and she died with it, trying to give them time to escape."

Gaia shook her head and sat up a little, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "No Ouranos, they were good people, something happened to corrupt them, and recently because I spoke with Shaleea not long ago and things were just not that bad."

The other Spirit frowned and cast a surreptitious look at the planeteers. "We can discuss this later Gaia." He helped her up and kept a reassuring arm around her.

"You can trust them." Gaia insisted.

Kwame nodded. "If Gaia is in danger, we need to know."

The male spirit looked annoyed for a second and then said. "She is in no more danger than she has been all along. Yes I think someone deliberately sabotaged Shaleea's planet but Gaia isn't unprepared as she was… And then you have Zarm here and thankfully you have so far been affective against him. What I need to know is who betrayed Shaleea and where they are going to strike next!"

The planeteers all looked uncomfortable, it wasn't a question they could answer after all.

"Shaleea was a good friend, like a sister to me." Gaia said. "There are things I must do, I may be distracted for a while but I will try not to let it interfere."

Kwame stepped forward. "We understand Gaia, let us help you?"

The others agreed.

The spirit hesitated for a few moments and then nodded, "Just for a while."

* * *

Gaia did let them take over surveying the planet for her, but true to her word, it was just for a short time. At first they were relieved that she felt ready to assume her duties again, but it was soon apparent that she was not back to normal. She was quiet and moody and only really happy when Ouranos was there. It was also obvious that she was more interested in her 'other' job but anytime they offered to help she assured them it wasn't necessary and told them to go and enjoy themselves while it wasn't busy.

"It looks like you were right Wheeler, a holiday was just what Linka needed." Gi commented one morning as they watched the Russian organise their other friends. The Asian chuckled, "She's back to her old self."

Wheeler smiled, still watching the young blond. "Yeah, she is." Then he grinned at his young friend. "But then you know me, I'm always right."

Gi laughed and asked casually, "So… I did think that maybe the two of you… I mean I know that's not why you took her away but I thought maybe you'd get the opportunity to talk… or whatever."

The American laughed at his little sisters attempt at digging for information. "We're good Gi."

"Yes, obviously." Gi said. "You're very touchy feely with her and I saw you kiss her goodnight last night, but it wasn't… it was friendly rather than passionate, but then, you're not like that with anyone else."

"You want me to kiss you goodnight too?" He teased.

The water planeteer glared at him. "No! You know that's not what I meant… I'm just trying to understand. You're not a couple?"

"No." Wheeler replied, his voice was steady but it was obvious from his expression that he didn't like it, then he sighed. "Why don't you ask Lin?"

Gi pouted. "I did, she told me to mind my own business."

Laughing, Wheeler replied. "Well there's no point asking me Gi, our relationship is, as ever, whatever Linka wants it to be." Then he leant conspiratorially towards her. "But right now, I'm not complaining." Then he looked back towards their friends and went to help them.

Gi would have left it at that if, several weeks later, she hadn't walked in on them kissing one morning. It was still early, far earlier than she would normally expect to see Wheeler up and though when she walked into the kitchen, her friends separated very quickly, this time it was clearly more than just friendly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Good morning Gi." Linka said blushing. "You are not interrupting, Wheeler was just going to work on the eco-copter."

Wheeler said something to Linka at that point making her laugh. Gi stared, she'd had no idea that her American friend could speak Russian. "What did you say?"

"If I'd wanted you to know, I would've said it in English." He said, showing off a little. Then he winked at her. "Later dudettes."

When he'd gone, Gi turned to her other friend and said impatiently. "Just what is going on between you two?"

Linka laughed, her face glowing with happiness. "Wheeler can be very sweet when he wants to be."

"Meaning?" Gi grinned back and when Linka hesitated. "Come on girlfriend, share!"

Again the wind planeteer laughed and then gave a little shrug. Joining Gi at the table she said. "He wants us to spend time together."

"Like dates?" the Asian girl asked slyly. "Because you spend nearly all your time together now."

"He says not, just doing things together the way we did on holiday…" she looked up with laughter in her eyes. "But considering how often he finds an excuse to kiss me, I do not think there would be much difference."

"So why not go on a date?" Gi persisted. "Why not be couple? I'm sure Wheeler wouldn't expect you to do anything you weren't ready for."

Linka avoided her eyes and shrugged. "I know he would not… I guess we are sort of a couple, we are just taking things slowly because it is more comfortable." She looked up suddenly and asked with a worried expression. "You do not think he is unhappy do you?"

Gi grinned. "Are you kidding? He's practically been walking on air since you guys came back… I think he'd prefer it if it was official between you but he's… content, if that makes any sense?" Linka nodded so she continued. "It's me that doesn't understand why you don't want it to be official, I'd give anything to have a guy that looks at me the way Wheeler looks at you, especially when it's so obvious you feel the same."

The lovely Russian smiled and thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "When Grandmuska died I felt lost and Wheeler looked after me as he always does. He is always so careful not to do anything that might be considered taking advantage of me but… when we were away I… things happened. Something that I initiated and I do not regret it, I have told him that but… I was still confused and not thinking entirely clearly and I know he feels guilty about it."

Linka was blushing slightly but she sounded more confident as she continued. "So we are taking things slowly, not because I doubt how I feel or even how he feels, but because I need him to know that I am really okay now and that I want to be with **him** and am not just in need of someone to lean on."

"I get it." The water planeteer nodded, then. "…what kind of **things** happened?"

"Gi!" Linka blushed and rolled her eyes. "Use your imagination!"

Gi's grinned widened, "Well I would, but I have a far more active imagination than you do… You wouldn't want me to get the wrong idea, right?"

"You could not… I have to say it?" Seeing her friends stubborn look, Linka rolled her eyes, "We made love to each other, okay?"

The Asian girls eyes opened wide. "What actually...?" and when Linka nodded she said. "I thought you just meant you, you know..."

"Nyet I do not know what you mean, but we might have done that too. **My** imagination might not be as good as yours, but I think Wheelers is." Linka retorted.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment and then both girls dissolved into helpless giggles.

* * *

A few months later, Kwame entered the Crystal Chamber with a serious expression on his face. "Gaia, there is something I need to show you."

Sensing that what her Planeteer had to say was important, Gaia nodded. "Of course Kwame, what is it?"

He activated the planet vision. "This town has increased its size radically in the last few years, it may be called a city soon. At the same time though, they are widening the tunnels beneath them to make way for subways, some of it had been mines before though and I am not convinced that they are taking the proper precautions to ensure safety."

Gaia sighed. "Kwame, people do that all the time, there are examples all over the world, they're good at it. I appreciate your concern but there are far worse problems for you to deal with, how much time have you had to yourselves recently?"

"Not very much, but that is not the point." Kwame tried to tell her.

The Spirit of the Earth shook her head. "All around the world there are people suffering, animals dying, nature being polluted… And I feel it, Kwame. I feel all of it. There is enough to do on this planet that you could be working all day everyday, but you're only human so I have to make decisions, they aren't always pleasant but I have to make them. This…" She indicated the screen. "Is not important, it's just one more human city encroaching on the beauty of nature. You can't help them, and they wouldn't let you if you tried."

"But at least we **could** try." The African made one last attempt, but her stony silence and angry look made him back down. _Gaia is right… she must be right._ He prayed silently.

When Kwame entered the common room, he found only Ma-Ti. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Gi is helping Linka get ready for her date with Wheeler and he is getting ready too." The youngest planeteer replied.

"They are not dating, Ma-Ti." He said with a laugh. "They are just going out with each other."

Ma-Ti laughed back. "I am not sure even they believe that anymore, but if they would rather we believe it I do not mind playing along." The older man nodded in agreement. "What did Gaia say about your idea?"

Kwame frowned. "She would not listen… Am I imagining it or is she getting worse?"

The heart planeteer looked upset as he responded. "You are not imagining it Kwame… she is sounding more like Ouranos every day… I do not think she wants to be here anymore."

"Things will settle down again, if only we could find out who is behind the attack on her friends planet." Kwame said, not wanting to face what the younger man was suggesting.

Ma-Ti shrugged. "We could try investigating Zarm… if something is going on I would like to bet he is involved."

"Probably, but I do not think Gaia would allow it. She has a new life outside of us and I do not think she wants us to be a part of it… Ouranos makes her happy though and once they have solved their mystery, I am sure things will get back to normal. Do not forget Ma-Ti, it may seem like a long time to us but for a planet spirit very little time has passed." The Earth Planeteer looked as unhappy as his friend however, as they both tried to distract themselves from their unpleasant thoughts by putting on one of Wheelers action films.

* * *

"Hey Babe, any idea if I have any clean t-shirts?" Wheeler asked as he entered the common room one afternoon.

Without looking up from her book, Linka replied. "Did you wash any?"

"Baabbbee!" The fire planeteer whined. "I've been working with Kwame, I haven't had time. Besides I thought it was your turn to do the laundry?"

"Da, funny though how it is never your turn." Linka looked up with amusement in her eyes, which quickly turned into admiration.

Wheeler had just come from the shower, he was rubbing his hair with a towel and his jeans were sitting low on his hips. The top of the young mans boxers were showing untidily above them but didn't do anything to hide his physique.

Linka had been finding it harder and harder to let him go when he kissed her goodnight, but she still needed him to know that it was what she really wanted and not a decision made of fear. The Russian slowly and deliberately trailed her gaze down his body. "Nyet." she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "You do not have any clean tops, I guess you will just have to stay like that."

Wheeler laughed and dropping his towel on the coffee table, squatted down in front of her and leant forward to deliberately invade her space, slipping his arms around her waist. "You know the others went swimming, they probably wont be back for hours…" he said suggestively.

The wind planeteer had put down her book and linked her hands at the back of his head, but when he spoke she faked a shocked look. "Jason Wheeler, are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Actually," he said. "Since you don't really need me anymore, I was hoping that **you'd** take advantage **me**."

Linka frowned. "Do not say that Jason, I am not falling apart anymore but I will always need you. Just you."

"Yeah?" He looked ridiculously happy.

"Yeah." Linka copied him. "And as long as we have that straight…" She leant down and kissed him purposefully.

Without breaking the contact with her lips, Wheeler moved up to perch on the sofa in front of her, making it easier to pull her against him.

After a few minutes, having a very good idea of where this was going, Linka pulled away. Seeing Wheeler try to hide a look of disappointment, the young Russian laughed. "I do not want you to stop Lyubov, I was just going to suggest that you let me take advantage of you somewhere more private... so that we are not disturbed when the others return."

Wheeler beamed at her and stood, holding his hands out to help her up. "Okay Babe, but I told you, they wont be back for hours."

"And?" She asked giving him a saucy look and then dodging towards the door as he tried to catch her.

He caught her on the way to their cabins in a flurry of giggles, but just as he leant in to seal their bargain….

"PLANETEER ALERT. Planeteers to the crystal chamber immediately." Gaia's voice sounded more upset than usual.

"I don't believe it!" The American yelled in frustration.

"Da." Linka agreed, looking equally frustrated. "Let us hope it is something we can fix quickly." She took his hand and pulled him towards their control centre.

Seeing his partners reaction calmed Wheeler and he grinned at her. "Oh? It hasn't killed the mood then?"

"Not yet, but it probably will. However, I have a great faith in your ability to re-kindle the moment." She winked and released his hand so that she could run ahead into the crystal chamber.

The scene that met their eyes was one of devastation. The planet vision showed a city in ruins, whole buildings had collapsed into large rents in the ground. People were crying out in pain and grief as rescue teams tried to make their way to the trapped.

"Kwame tried to warn me of this." Gaia said, grief plain on her face. "I wouldn't listen and now this has happened."

Linka reached for her boyfriends hand and grasped it tightly, she hated seeing anyone suffer.

The American squeezed the Russians hand in return but addressed himself to Gaia. "It's not your fault Gaia, they probably wouldn't have listened to us anyway."

"They didn't." Kwame said as he entered, his face carefully impassive as he revealed his disobedience. "I tried contacting their leader anyway."

The Spirit shook her head. "That doesn't change anything Kwame, I should have made it a higher priority, now I can only ask that you help them."

"Oh!" Gi cried as she entered the chamber with Ma-Ti, tears starting in both their eyes. "Of course we will help them!"

* * *

The Russian found a clean shirt for the fire planeteer and also collected some provisions for them whilst the others got ready, guessing that they would be away for several days and not wanting to tax the cities resources.

When they arrived, the planeteers reported to the police, who were co-ordinating the operation and were only too glad of the extra support.

Wheeler wished he could have worked alongside Linka, but seeing his build he was put with Kwame on the heavy lifting crew, whilst the lovely Russian was sent with Gi to help the medics, and Ma-Ti joined the crew using the heat seekers to locate survivors, though of course he had his own methods.

Finding children was the hardest, even when they were still healthy, half the time they had lost their families. All the rescue crew had haunted looks on their faces and no one spoke more than necessary.

When his team leader called for a break, the fire planeteer went in search of Linka. It didn't take long for him to find her in the makeshift hospital, but she was busy when he got there so he stood in the doorway watching her proudly.

The same haunted look was in her eyes as she held the hand of an injured woman, but Linka spoke kindly and reassuringly to her all the same. When she saw her Yankee she excused herself, letting another take her place.

Without a word, Wheeler pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck, holding her so tightly he made it hard for her to breath.

Instead of objecting or pulling away, she returned his embrace, allowing her own pain to seep away in the contact as she comforted his.

When the American pulled back to look at her, he smiled "Thanks Babe, ready for round two?"

Linka reached up to brush the dust from his hair. "Nyet but this helps." She also tried to rub away the grime from his face but it just seemed to make it worse. "You need **another** clean t-shirt Yankee."

"So do you Cinders." He told her, and leant down to kiss her cheek.

"Cleaning everyone up is a messy job." She agreed, resting her head on his shoulder.

They held each other for a few moments longer and then with a last brief hug, went back to their duties.

As he came outside again, Kwame ran up to the American. "Ma-Ti says he has located a large group in the subway but they're not showing up on the heat seekers so the police wont give it priority…"

"I'm with you." Wheeler nodded.

A couple of the other guys they'd been working with called to ask where they were rushing off to, and once they explained opted to join them. They found Ma-Ti trying to clear some rubble. Wheeler laid a hand on his shoulder, "We'll do that little bud, you just give us directions."

The younger planeteer looked pained by Wheelers words but the American was already helping one of the others to shift a large beam. "This was the entrance to the subway, the nearest one to where the people are trapped." He explained.

As they worked together, one of the guys – whose name was Simon – asked the American planeteer, "So are you and that gorgeous blonde in the hospital an item? I saw you talking to her earlier…"

Irrational anger and jealousy rose up as it always did but this time Wheeler could do something about it. "Yeah, we've been together for a while now. It's pretty serious."

"Shame." Simon grinned at him without malice and took some of the rubble he had cleared, away from the site.

Kwame took his place but stopped Wheeler as the fire planeteer made to take more debris away, saying quietly. "I heard that my friend. Linka will not be happy if it gets back to her."

"Now there's where you're wrong Kwame-my-man." The American grinned. "Unless you don't think I was polite enough?"

"Polite?" The African looked confused making his friend chuckle.

"Yeah, she told me I could see off any and all who took an interest in her, so long as I did it politely." He continued on his way leaving Kwame laughing behind him.

Once they'd gotten a big enough hole into the subterranean tunnel, Wheeler and Juan let themselves down into it with Ma-Ti along to guide them. Kwame and Simon were heavier and so remained above to help them out again.

None of the lights were still working in the subway so their torches came in handy as they made their way to the platform, as did Wheelers ring. The first carriage of the train had entered the station but the others were stuck in the tunnel and the doors hadn't released.

"They are very scared." Ma-Ti reported, "Some have panicked, there are a lot of injured."

"Can you let them know help is on its way?" Wheeler asked, attempting to force the door of the cabin, where the driver had passed out.

Juan was trying to reassure the people they could see in the carriage, they looked like they were begging for his help. "We are trying." He tried to tell them, but they couldn't hear him and it was too dark for the scared passengers to see what he was saying, all they could see was whatever was lit by the torches.

Ma-Ti answered his team-mate sounding rather guilty. "I did try, they thought they were hearing voices and therefore going mad… I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it Ma-Ti." Wheeler told him. "We'll have them out soon and then we can explain, we wouldn't have found them at all if it weren't for you don't forget."

Juan moved back to Wheelers side and began to help him force the door. "Isn't there an emergency release?" He asked, grunting with the effort.

"Tried it." Wheeler replied as the door came free, and he knelt to look at the driver. "Didn't work." He shook his head sadly. "We'll have to move him, they really will panic if they have to step over…"

His companions nodded and they moved the unfortunate man out of sight along the platform, promising silently to return for him once the living were safe.

The door between the carriages was stuck as well and they had to find a lever to get it open. While they were working, the American asked Ma-Ti to let Kwame know what was happening so that they could have a team standing by.

They were greeted as saviours by the people in the first carriage. Ma-Ti guided them back towards their friends as Juan and Wheeler continued on, knowing that what they found was likely to get worse.

Alerted to their presence by the flashlights, the people in the next carriage were gathered around the doorway. A mother carrying a screaming baby fell on Wheelers neck and cried, and it was some time before he could convince her to let go. Fortunately one of the other trapped people came to his rescue, helping the young woman along the way.

"I will escort them to Ma-Ti, he should be about ready to return to us." Juan said. "Do not open the next carriage without me, we do not know what we may find."

The American nodded and moved to help an old lady who was clinging to the railing. "Hey there," He said gently, shining the light on his face so that she could see him. "It's time to go, we have people who will help you."

The old woman looked terrified and began hurling abuse, still lingering behind, one of the other passengers said. "She's been like that all along, we couldn't understand her…"

Wheeler grimaced, "Neither can I, but I understand enough to know which language she's using." He began speaking to her again, this time in the tongue Linka had taught him. Fortunately words of comfort were some of the first he'd learnt and once she realised he could understand her, the elderly woman calmed down and let him help her out of the carriage. She wouldn't let go of her one link to the outside world however, so with the help of the kind young man from the carriage, Wheeler escorted her himself to the exit.

Kwame and Simon had everything set up by the time they got there, medical teams above and below and a stable hoist to lift the patients. Fortunately, the injuries so far had only been bumps, bruises and a few cuts.

Linka was, unsurprisingly, one of the medics awaiting their arrival. "Babe, am I glad to see you!" Wheeler exclaimed, then he switched to Russian, introducing the two woman and asking Linka to take care of the older woman.

The young girl immediately said and did everything that was necessary to make the old woman feel comfortable and that made Wheeler grin at her. "You'd have made a terrific nurse Babe."

"You just like the idea of the outfit." She accused affectionately, making the older lady chuckle.

She hadn't understood them, but she hadn't needed too, she'd seen the way they looked at each other and as she regained their attention, told Linka. "He is a good one, you keep him!"

Linka laughed and tended to the bump on the womans forehead but in the privacy of her head she thought. _Do not worry, I intend to._

Kwame had gone with Juan to free the next carriage and as they feared, the sight was not so pleasant. Fear and panic had gotten to one of the passengers and he'd terrorised the others, going so far as to beat up another man that had stood up to him. He ran through the door when it was opened, giving Kwame a glancing blow but was dropped to the floor by Juan, who it turned out worked for the police in a neighbouring city and had volunteered his services on his day off.

Once they had secured their prisoner, they saw about helping those he had injured. As they predicted however, things only got worse as they made their way along the train, where heat and lack of oxygen were just as severe as other injuries… until they reached the section the roof had collapsed in on.

They did their best to clear the rubble and pull out any survivors but at last had to give in as the heat began to affect them too. Before they left, Ma-Ti joined them and confirmed that there was no one left to save, but he did it with a heavy heart because they were sure there were more carriages beyond the blockage.

"Wait!" Ma-Ti said at the door, just as they were about to leave. "I feel… Yes, there is still someone there, very faint… not far off."

Juan shook his head. "We will not be able to get them out Ma-Ti…"

"I will!" The young South African insisted and pointed at a small gap in the train where the metal had buckled and split. "Can you make that larger?"

Wheeler nodded, "We'll try Ma-Ti but you wont be able to get into the next carriage and we're all too big to go with you… or come after you if you get into trouble…" He wiped sweat and grime from his face with the back of his arm. "I don't think you should try it."

"You would try it if you could." Ma-Ti accused him. "I will not leave while I can sense life… even if all I can do is make sure they are not alone when they… Help me my friend, please?"

Wheeler nodded and he and Juan set about widening the gap for the youngest planeteer to crawl through.

Ma-Ti inched his way along the small space between the tunnel and the train, where the vehicle had de-railed. Fortunately the damage to the next car was severe enough to allow him entry… though what he saw there made him empty his stomach.

~ Ma-Ti? ~ Wheelers worried voice sounded in his head and the young boy made haste to reassure him. Then he reached out to locate the spark of life he had felt, praying he didn't need to go deeper into the tunnel as the heat was already almost overpowering.

The carriage creaked ominously as he picked his way amongst the bodies, there were more people here, where they had crowded in at the last moment at the previous station. _There!_ He'd felt something, it was faint but definitely real, not thankfully down in the depths of the tunnel, but actually further back towards the exit, passed the point he'd entered.

Turning quickly the heart planeteer made his way back, to find a small child. She wasn't conscious but she was still breathing, whoever she was with must have been caught by the cave in, but she had survived_. And she will continue to survive._ The young planeteer promised himself, as he checked her for injuries before lifting her gently and carrying her back out into the claustrophobic tunnel.

* * *

They ate around a small campfire that evening. Some of the people they had been working with joined them including Simon and Juan, and they all hailed Ma-Ti as a hero. After the things they'd seen, any victory was a great one and the fact that the doctors had confirmed that the little girl would live, had cheered them somewhat.

Linka sat close to Wheeler with his arm tucked around her but very soon after she finished eating announced that she needed to sleep. The Russian girl set up her sleeping bag nearby and crawled inside. Linka really didn't feel like chatting, though she didn't blame the others for trying to raise their spirits, it just wasn't the way she dealt with her pain and the things she had had to deal with that day, from loss of limbs to loss of life and loved ones, had made her feel drained.

Shortly after she laid down, The Russian felt another sleeping bag flop down right behind her and a body follow it She didn't have to look round to know who it was.

"You okay Babe?" He was speaking in Russian, wanting to keep their conversation private. It was perfectly clear but his accent still sounded American and it made her smile sadly as she turned to face him.

"I will live." Linka replied, also in her native tongue and Wheeler could tell she was trying not to cry. "And you?"

Wheeler was leaning over her as she lay on her back and he put is hand on the floor on the opposite side of her to steady himself. "Same." he agreed.

Linka raised a hand to smooth his hair from his face, she could see the pain in his eyes from all that he had seen that day and wished she could take it away. "This is not exactly how we planned to spend this evening is it?"

The American shrugged. "We're together, that's what matters."

A happier smile lit the wind planeteers face. "Da, we are lucky…. Are you going?" This last was because he'd rolled back away from her.

"No chance Sweetheart, just getting comfortable." He got into his sleeping bag and then lying on his back, held an arm out for her.

Taking her queue, Linka rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder and tuck an arm about his waist, as he wrapped his own arms about her. "Sleep well Babe. It'll be better in the morning."

"Sweet dreams Yankee." She whispered in return, burying her face in his shoulder to hide the tears that had begun to flow.

Wheeler kissed her forehead and held her tightly and when she had let out her emotions, crying for the both of them, they drifted into the peaceful slumber that they only found when they were together.

Though the days ahead would be equally gruelling, they found the courage to face them together.


	10. Bomb Shell

**Chapter 10 - Bomb Shell**

When the planeteers returned from the disaster and had had time to shower and change, Gaia called them to the Crystal Chamber. She'd made her decision with a heavy heart and though it wasn't easy, she was convinced it was the right thing to do. Ouranos was at her side as always and he smiled encouragingly at her.

From the moment Gaia started to speak, Wheeler knew something was wrong and his stomach began to turn over. This wasn't a normal debriefing and he had a feeling that he knew what she was going to say, but he didn't want to believe it, he wasn't even sure it was possible.

"I'm so proud of you all and I can't thank you enough for what you have done these last few years and I know I can rely on you in the future to go on and continue our work until the world is a safe and beautiful place to live once more." Gaia began.

She took a breath, and Wheeler wondered if it was an affectation… _She doesn't need to breathe does she?_

"Things have changed dramatically this year, I have more responsibilities and I think in light of recent events, it is clear that I am no longer performing my duties to the best of my abilities. Please don't think this is a rash decision, it is the hardest one I have ever had to make, but I must do what is right for Earth and for all of you."

Another breath… now Wheeler was sure he knew what was going to happen. He could feel Linka looking at him but for once he couldn't bring himself to return her look.

"I have decided that I am going to return to the Light Continuum and make way for a new Spirit to guide you." Gaia concluded.

The others all began to protest at once but Wheeler found himself unable to speak.

The Spirit looked pained as she spoke again. "Please, my children… This is hard for me, but I will not be leaving you entirely, I will be keeping in touch with you and making sure that you are okay, I could never say goodbye to you… but this must happen, I am sorry."

"This is **his** doing isn't it?" Wheeler spoke at last, glowering at Ouranos who was looking rather smug, and voicing what he knew wasn't just in his own mind. "He wants you to himself so he's convinced you that we don't need you but he's wrong. If you leave it's all over, we've had it." The American's voice was rising, he was almost shouting as he continued. "**You can't just leave Gaia, it's not an option.**"

"Wheeler, please try to understand." Gaia said, her face was sad, in fact she looked like she wanted to cry.

Kwame unwisely decided to try to defend Gaia, "Wheeler be reasonable, Gaia knows better than any of us what is needed, if she says this is for the best…"

"Yeah if she was thinking for herself but…" He stopped and shook his head. "You know what? Don't even bother, I'm out of here!" Wheeler spat at Gaia, and stormed out of the room.

Looking very nervous, Linka told the sad spirit, "I will talk to him Gaia."

* * *

The Russian caught up with her fiery friend in his cabin, where he was stuffing a rucksack with his clothes. "Wheeler! You are not serious? You will not leave because of this!"

"Why not?" Wheeler was close to shouting, but he tried to control himself. "Come on Beautiful, you know what we've put up with from her these last few months! Now she's walking out? Abandoning us to deal with all this alone? Damn it Lin if she doesn't care anymore why should we?"

Tears stung Linka's eyes as she answered, "You know why! Wheeler you know what will happen if we give up… we cannot, the world needs us."

"**And we need her!"** He shouted, losing his temper once again.

The wind planeteers voice was quiet. "I know."

Feeling guilty for taking his anger out on his lovely companion, Wheeler continued in a more normal voice. "Face it Babe, this is her show. We're a team and that includes her, I don't want to carry on without her… it's **her** planet and she's supposed to care." She didn't answer so he added. "This is the only real home I've had and it wont **be** that anymore if she leaves… so much for friendship!"

"What about us?" Linka asked suddenly, her head snapping up to look at him. "We are still your friends, will you leave us too?" she swallowed, her throat constricted, "Leave me?"

Wheelers anger fled and he shook his head silently, holding his arms out to her.

Linka moved quickly into her friends embrace and held him tightly. "I can not lose anyone else Jason, especially you… please, promise me you will not leave?"

The American felt terrible. He still had his parents, however bad they had been, and other family too like his grandparents and Joey. Linka only had her brother and the planeteers left, and now she was losing Gaia too… the thought made him mad all over again. _How can she do this to us?_ Wheeler held his beautiful friend tightly, gently stroking her hair. "I'll never leave you Babe, I promise." His voice was quiet and sincere and she sighed, snuggling against him. "I'm sorry. You know what my temper's like, but I didn't mean to upset you." Wheeler shook his head "I just can't believe she's really going."

"Neither can I." Linka said into his chest. "It will not be the same anymore."

"No it wont." He agreed, and then tightened his grip, "We will be though."

The Russian moved back slightly to look up at her friend, and smiled through the tears that had escaped her, "Da, we will be alright if we are together. Will you come and tell Gaia it is okay?"

The fire planeteers eyes flashed with anger, but he controlled it, not wanting Linka to think it was directed at her. "No. I don't even wanna talk to her right now… or at all."

"She still cares about us Wheeler, you heard what she said. Gaia really believes this is for the best and…" Linka began, but Wheeler interrupted her. "**She's wrong!**"

Nodding, then laying her head against his shoulder Linka said, "Da. Perhaps she will see that and come back to us, in any case she promised to keep in touch and…"

"**Bullshit!**" He interrupted her again. The young girl protested his use of language, but he ignored her. "Oh she might contact us once or twice but it wont last, after she's been up there for a little while she'll be too busy to keep checking on us… even giving her the benefit of he doubt, if she really cares for us it'll be too hard to watch us get along without her… face it, this is goodbye Lin."

There was silence between them for a while, Linka unable to answer him. Finally though she said, "This is partially down to Ouranos isn't it? He wanted her back with him up there and now he has got what he wanted." Wheeler nodded but remained silent so after a moment she added. "It might not be so bad, we might like her replacement."

"I don't have a problem with her replacement… that's not the point." Wheeler sighed. "It feels like it's over and they've won… I want it to be over, I don't want to carry on without her. I just don't feel like I can care about it all anymore, like if it really mattered she'd be here fighting with us, the way it's always been."

Linka tightened her grip. "Promise me something else?"

Wheeler smiled, "Sure Babe."

She took a breath, "If you really want to leave…"

"I've told you I wont." He argued.

The wind planeteer put her finger up to his lips to silence him, "If after we have given the new Spirit a chance you decide you cannot stay, promise me you will not leave me here alone?"

Wheeler was confused, "I already did…?"

Linka shook her head. "I mean we should stay together…" she blushed, "I… I want you to take me with you?"

Wheeler gazed at her in amazement for a moment, and then a smile spread slowly across his face. "I promise!" he told her, grinning as he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss lasted barely a second before he recalled himself and pulled away.

"What is wrong?" she asked, worried that he'd had second thoughts.

"Lin I'm sorry! You come to me for comfort and I take advantage… again… It's not like, a condition or anything I…" Wheeler scrubbed his face as he tried to explain. "We'll stay together but it'll be just how you want it to be, I don't expect anything."

"Jason!" She said sternly, getting his attention. "Will you stop second guessing yourself? This **is** how I want it to be." Then she stepped back into his arms, wrapped her own around his neck and closed the distance between them.

For a short time at least, Wheeler forgot all about his grievance with their leader and every other problem in the world.

* * *

"You're okay with Gaia now though right?" Gi asked a few days later as she helped Wheeler with some repairs to the eco-sub.

The American sighed. "I'm okay with Gaia. I'm not okay with her stepping down and I never will be."

"Don't you think you're being a bit selfish?" Gi asked not unkindly.

Wheeler stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. "Gi, please try to understand. Gaia **is** the planeteers to me. All this revolves around her, but even more than that, I thought she was our friend."

"She is…" Gi began but was quickly hushed.

"No Gi, a CEO of an organisation steps down, a Governor, a president… A friend just tells you she wants something else." He shook his head. "I don't know Gi, it's hard to explain but, she didn't have to leave. She could have handed over more of the duties to us to spend more time with Ouranos and her other friends, I would have understood that… She's **our** Spirit and that's all she needed to be, but now…"

There was silence for a few moments as the Asian girl didn't know what to say. The trouble was, though she was trying to see it from Gaia's point of view and be supportive of her, at heart she agreed. Gaia's action had changed the way they all saw the planeteers and she knew that in some indefinable way, her own priorities had shifted.

"Hey, are you two coming?" Linka called to them from the dock. There was a plea in her voice because she knew her boyfriend didn't want to attend.

Wheeler smiled at her. "Whatever you want Babe."

The three friends made their way to the crystal chamber for what felt like the last time. Wheeler had tucked his arm around the lovely Russian and she reciprocated but they all walked slowly, not really wanting to reach their destination.

The others were already waiting. Ouranos stood close by Gaia, and the planeteers had the impression that the two were already a couple and had chosen not to tell them. No one was going to ask.

"Thank you for coming." Gaia said sadly and then looked towards the centre of the room as a bright light began to shimmer there.

The planeteers watched in silence, wondering what their futures would hold…

**The End?**

* * *

**A/N:** I do intend to write a sequel to this later on but that's it for this story.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and to all who are reading, please let me know what you think.


End file.
